How to Eat a Reese's Cup?
by Lady Sakuram
Summary: How do you eat a Reese's cup?
1. Step 1

_Step 1_

Author Note: Hello Again! It's me Lady Sakura! Since my beta is taking her own sweet time with the next chapter of And the Sea Turns. I decided to dish out this little thing. Since she was yelling for me to write a Fullmetal Alchemist story. And I refused to write a serious one without finishing the other stories I have lined up first so . . . . . she went on strike. I'm finally giving in. Also these are short. And have no point at all. Also Envy and Ed will be helping me with author notes.

Envy: Get on with it!

Ed: For once I agree! They didn't click on this to hear you talk!

Me: Eeek! Okay, Okay. Puuushy.

Warnings: Language, Male/male. Serious situations. Insane ones that is. And OOC. For this one it'll be Envy!

Envy: (Reading Script) Oh Hell no!

Ed: (Peeks at script) Uh? (Keeps reading) I have a bad feeling about this.

Envy: Oh Really? It took you five minutes to figure that out? Maybe you're not the prodigy everyone thinks you are. What a shame. . . . Stupid and short.

Declaimer: I don't own them! (Puts fingers in ears to keep out the screaming.)

'_I believe I can Fly'_

'_I believe I can touch the sky'_

'_I think about it every night and day'_

'_Spread my wings and fly away'_

'_I believe I can soar'_

'_I see me running through the open doooorrr'_

'_I believe I can Fly!'_

"Brother . . . . Please." Said the suit of armor name Alphonse Elric. The one standing next to him shook his head narrowing bright golden eyes. The Fullmetal Alchemist or Edward Elric turned golden eyes at the figure who was singing.

Long dark emerald green hair brushed against alabaster pale skin. Violet eyes opened and stared at the golden alchemist with mirth. Ed was beyond annoyed since the homunculus kept singing the same thing over and over and over. One of his eyebrows was twitching.

"_Could be worse . . . . He could be singing about how short I am." _Ed thought irked. But it seemed Envy had read his mind.

'_I believe Chibi is Short'_

'_I believe he can't touch the desk'_

'_He thinks about it every night and day'_

'_Hoping to grow so He doesn't need the chair'_

'_I believe He'll stay short'_

'_I see me running to help him to the open doooorrr'_

'_I believe Chibi is Short!'_

Al looked cautiously at Ed who seemed to be holding himself back from killing the green haired sin. _"Maybe he won't do anything rash this time." _He thought sighing in relief.

'_I believe Chibi can Fly'_

'_I believe He can touch the sky'_

'_I think about it every night and day'_

'_Swing my arms and He'll fly away'_

'_I believe He can soar'_

'_I see him crashing through the doooorrr'_

'_I believe Chibi can Fly!'_

Ed was at the end of his rope. "ARRGG. FINE! HAVE THE DAMN REESE'S CUP! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ANYMORE!" He screamed throwing said candy at the sin who caught it grinning.

"Aww . . . I didn't know you cared Chibi - san!" Envy replied with his trademark playful smirk and grin.

Ed fumed and stomped away. _"Too much for a damn piece of candy!" _He thought furiously.

A/N: Well, what do you think? I've watched the Anime and read some of the manga. He seems to always sport a playful smirk but then I compared it to other Anime and it seems like a grin. I guess I'll be switching back and forth for a serious story. lol.

Wait a minute. Where are . . . .

Envy and Ed: (Shocked speechless.)

Oh well. I guess I shouldn't tell you that the next one focuses on Mustang. Don't worry we'll get some Edvy! lol

Please R and R!

Lady Sakura


	2. Step 2

_Step 2_

A/N: Hey! Back again! Lets check to see if poor Envy and Ed are alright shall we?

Ed: I'm going to need some serious help after this.

Envy: Me too. But last time I was thrown out of the shrink's office. Something about being incurable.

Ed: . . .

Envy: Of course I had to kill him afterwards. He knew I was a Homunculus. Can't have that now can we? Right Chibi - san?

Ed and I: . . . .

Ed and I holds up a sign behind Envy's back. It 's says 'HELP! Psycho alert! Save us.'

Envy turns around and we being the smart ones we are hide the sign.

Envy: What are you two doing over there?

Ed and me: Noooothing!

Envy: (Raises an eyebrow) Hmm?

Disclaimer: Nope not mine. Check back next week.

Roy Mustang also known as the Flame Alchemist walked into his office sighing. Fullmetal was late, very late. Sighing knowing he wouldn't feel better until he called the blonde short at least once.

He sat down at his desk to find three innocent Reese's cups. Looking around seeing if the pint size alchemist was trying to pull something on him. He glanced back at the cups shrugging. Wouldn't hurt.

He peeled the first one as Lieutenant Hawkeye came through the door. She gave a raised eyebrow at the chocolate before putting the files on the clearly occupied colonel's desk.

Mustang sighed. "Sir, please have all of these done by the end of day." She monotoned. He nodded. _"No use fighting it. I'm not in the mood for a bullet." _He thought frowning.

Suddenly a idea came to play. The Colonel got up and walked around taking the stunned Hawkeye's hands. "I've been meaning to ask you this for awhile . . . .Riza." He said softly.

A blush went across the woman's cheeks. "W. . what is it. . Sir?" She asked hesitantly.

He looked nervous and replied seriously. "I was wondering if. . . . . I . . . . If I give you this Reese's cup, you would wear a mini skirt?"

The First lieutenant blinked then got her gun out. Later found the woman with a smirk on her face. Gun in one hand and Reese's cup in the other.

Mustang after recovering from the attack staggered back to his desk and sat down. Two cups left. Hmm. Another brilliant idea came and he lifted his hand. He snapped and the cup exploded chocolate everywhere.

Just then to make his day perfect Fullmetal came in. The boy blinked and started laughing. He finally made it to the desk when his laughter quieted down. Ed looked down to see the last cup.

"I was wondering where I left those! Thanks Colonel!" Said Ed with a smirk identical to the one he always wore. The flaxen haired teen grabbed the last Reese's cup and started sauntering out of the office.

"Fullmetal, that's mine." Said Mustang calmly. The teen blinked then stuck the cup in his mouth. The raven haired man twitched and raised his hand to snapped. He couldn't, it was covered in chocolate.

"Looks like you're useless in the rain and near chocolate!" laughed Ed going through the door.

"I knew today was going to be a bad day." He muttered.

Sakura: Well?

Ed: (On the floor laughing)

Sakura: Envy? What about you?

Envy: (Grins Evilly) Bout time Mr. Sparky got what was coming to him.

Sakura: (Deadpanned) At least you like it. Oh well maybe next time.

Envy: Who Next? Who Next? Let me pick!

Sakura: Fine. Envy's gonna be in charge of the next chapter. Goddess help us.

Please R and R.

OR ELSE! Lady Sakura


	3. Step 3

_Step 3_

Sakura: Okay, as you know Envy will be in charge of this chapter. His insanity is rubbing off I know.

Envy: Che, You were insane to start with.

Sakura: Hey! No I wasn't! I'm still Sane! Thank you very much!

Envy: Look at this story.

Sakura: Uhhh. . .heh. Point taken. Now where's Ed? He should be here.

Envy: (Grins very evilly) You realllllllyyy want to know?

Sakura: (gulps) Not that bad.

Envy: (Pats Sakura on the head) Good girl. Now let's get this over with.

Envy: No She doesn't own us. If she did this crack filled story would be in the Show.

Wrath sighed. No one was around to play. Mommy Sloth was working. Envy was trying to get something from Edward. Dante was brooding. Lust was off trying to find a way to loose Gluttony. Of course Gluttony was still on her trail. Greed was dead and Pride was with Mommy Sloth.

He decided to wonder the halls for awhile. _"Maybe I should just go help Envy with Edward." _He wondered. There was something on the floor up ahead.

Curiosity got the better of the little sin and he went to examine it. It was a piece of candy in a wrapper. But when he went to grabbed it, it moved. _"Ah! It's alive!" _He thought freaking out.

But he couldn't help but tried to grab it again. This went on and on with the little sin chasing the candy around the mansion. It seemed to become a challenge, Wrath verses Reese's cup.

Finally Wrath was brought to a tree and saw the candy dangling. But every time he tried to get it the said candy mimicked his movements. Clenching his teeth in frustration the angry sin was about to tear the tree out of it roots.

He blinked as he heard quiet snickering. Oh he recognized that snicker alright.

He glared up at the figure and saw he was right. The palm tree sin was trying to contain his snickers so Wrath wouldn't hear him.

"_Too Late" _thought Wrath annoyed then He shouted. "Envy! What the Hell! What do you think you're doing!"

The androgynous sin grinned lazily and purred. "What do you think? Fishing. Isn't it obvious?" Wrath grit his teeth and asked. "And what were you fishing for?"

He had a feeling he wasn't going to like the answer. Envy raised an eyebrow letting it disappear beneath his headband. "A fool of course" He replied grinning. _"I was right I don't like the answer. And I want my candy!" _Wrath thought murder in his eyes.

Wrath got the cup and Envy managed to get away but decided to try another victim.

Ed was walking and saw a Reese's cup still in the wrapper on the ground. _"Who would throw that away_!" He thought incredulous.

When he tried to pick it up though it kept moving so he followed it. He was lead into the alleyway and heard snickering. Looking up to spot Envy with a fishing pole.

"Envy? What are you doing here?" He asked cautiously remembering his last encounter with the sin. That song would never be the same for him. He had really liked it too.

"I can't believe it worked again." Snickered Envy. The blonde blinked then asked. "What? What worked again? What the hell _are_ you doing?"

"I went Wrath fishing and caught a Wrath but he got pissed off. So I decided to go Chibi fishing and look I caught one." He said with amusement.

Everything clicked in Ed's head and last but not least the word _Chibi_.

"WHO YOU'RE CALLING SO SMALL THAT A KITTEN WOULD BE A DINOSAUR TO HIM!" Shouted Ed typically.

"Really Chibi-san you need to work on that temper." He replied playful smirk present. Before said chibi could open his mouth to retaliate. Soft lips pressed against his own then they were gone.

The dazed alchemist blinked before coming to his senses which meant he started blushing scarlet. Envy licked his lips in a very suggestive gesture and purred. "I think I should go Chibi fishing much more often."

Then he sauntered away with fishing pole over his shoulder after putting the Reese's cup on the _still _blushing teen's head.

Envy: Well? I did a good job huh? Much more exciting than the last two chapters and I'm not singing!

Sakura: . . . .

Ed: (Panting) ENVY! You bastard! How dare you lock me in a closet! And Sakura how could you let him write this! You know he's insane!

Envy: Che, What a mean Chibi you are.

Sakura: You weren't here. I was scared!

Ed: (Pets Sakura's head) There there I'm here now. Which means I write the next chapter!

Sakura: (Sniffling) Okay.

Envy: Hello! Is anyone even listening to me!

Envy: (Sigh) You the readers can pick the next idiot . . I mean guest.

Armstrong.

Lust.

Hughes.

The faster you choose the faster we can get this over with and go back to hell.

Sakura: Envy! That wasn't nice!

Anyway please R and R. Later!

Lady Sakura


	4. Step 4

_Step 4_

A/n: Since I got some reviews quickly I decided. . . "Oh, what the hell."

Envy was begging to do this chapter and after a lot of threatening (For Ed) and pouting (For me) I went fine go ahead.

Envy: Which means anything can happen!

Ed: (Looks at me) You really are stupid. I wanted to torture Lust. I still owe her for stabbing me the other day.

Sakura: Maybe Envy will torture her for you. . . (Shrinks back from Ed's glare)

Envy: (Grinning evilly) Lust_ is_ going to be tortured!!

Ed and I: How?

Envy: Not telling! I decided that Chibi – san wanted to torture Lust himself that I would put two characters together. Then Chibi – san can write their individual chapters. Now that's a plan isn't it?

Sakura: Lust and who?

Envy hands script to Sakura then starts laughing.

Sakura: . . . . Oh my Goddess. Now_ I_ will need help.

Ed: Who is it?

Sakura: (Shakes head) Too traumatizing.

Ed?

Envy: (Stops laughing) She doesn't own us and right now she doesn't own this story. I do!

Sakura: Wait . . . I _do_ own this story! ENVY!

Lust walked through the military headquarters in central making every male within ten feet turn his head.

She gave them a sultry smile and sauntered through a door. _"I haven't had Gluttony around for two days. Maybe my luck is changing. . . Of course every single one of these males is trying to get lucky with me from the looks on their faces. I just need to confiscate that file from Mustang concerning the Fullmetal boy's last mission." _She thought smirking.

She stopped in front of the door leading to a certain Flame alchemist office. And raised an eyebrow at the voices coming from within. _"Interesting" _Though Lust smirking.

"But Colonel it's just a Reese's cup! No need to be afraid!" "Just eat it already or get it out of my sight. I've had enough experience with those to know nothing good comes from having one around." Said an irritated Colonel.

Lust's curiosity grew. _"Reese's cup? Isn't that those candies Envy has been going on about? Something about them being good Chibi bait. Whatever he meant by that."_

She opened the door and strolled in as both males looked at her in surprise. "If you want it gone so badly, I'll eat it." She purred reaching for the innocent candy.

Only to be sent flying into a wall she stood up slowly with a small grunt as her spine healed from the impact of the crash. The large man with a single lock of bright blonde glared at her.

"You will not take my Reese's cup! I Alexis Louise Armstrong will not let you! I whose fighting technique has been passed down from generations of the Armstrong line will fight you to death! On guard!" And with that said Armstrong charged a very surprised and wide eyed Lust.

Lust elongated her nails and counterattacked. Mustang just sat down sighing. "I knew it. . . . Just knew it. Those things are worst than the Philosopher's Stone with causing chaos. And now look . . . My nice office is being destroyed." He muttered.

Envy was outside on a branch laughing his head off. "I am so glad I decided to follow Lust! Look at them go! Ha ha! All over a piece of candy!" He said with mirth.

"You're one to talk! You sang for that piece of candy!" Shouted a voice in sarcasm. The green haired sin looked down to see a blonde haired Chibi scowling at him.

Next thing you know the stunned Chibi was sitting next to a grinning sin. How he got up there was thanks to the said sin. Ed gave a huff and turned to the chaos inside.

Lust and Armstrong were going at it drawing blood and breaking bones. Well more or less Lust was the one getting bones broke. "Now it is time for my secret weapon!" shouted Armstrong.

Lust raised an eyebrow. Armstrong ripped off his shirt and flexed his muscles causing pink sparkles to appear. Lust eyes widened in surprise then horror as she ran out of the office.

"Ha Ha! I win! Victory is mine! My secret attack always work!" He said confidently to Mustang who looked like he was about to throw up.

Outside on the branch sat a stupefied Envy and a sighing Ed. _"Must be something you have to get used. And considering I work with him its effect is less on me. But still scary." _He mused shuddering.

He looked at Envy and decided he needed to get the sin out of the tree since he was turning green. _"Can't say I blame him. And poor Lust. I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy . . . well my Father. But that's all."_ He thought clapping his hands to make stairs for the sin.

Lust was gasping and leaning against the alley wall. _"Too many sparkles. Even if I was the last woman on earth I wouldn't be that desperate. I'm not going near him again not even with a ten foot pole." _She thought shivering.

"I endured that torture and I don't even get the candy. Mustang's right they are worse than the stone. I didn't even get the file." She muttered irritated.

Just then a voice came out of the shadows. "Lust? Is that you? I'm hungry Lust." Said Gluttony coming up to her. A eyebrow started to twitch as she thought. _"Oh Great. Someone must hate me."_

Envy: See? Two characters!

Sakura: Umm. You made them get into a cat fight.

Envy: I know. I'm good aren't I?

Ed: . . . .

Sakura: Ed?

Envy: Chibi – san?

Ed: You made him use the sparkles.

Envy: Ahhh . . . .Poor Chibi – san. There, there. (Pats Ed head)

Ed: Which means since you did that and I'm writing the next chapter.

Envy: (Raises eyebrow) Hmm?

Ed: It's_ your_ turn Envy! You're going before Lust! Take that!

Envy: Chibi – san that's cruel!

Ed: Deal with it!

Sakura: Okay . . . Well now you know the order of guests.

Envy: They're victims! Ha ha.

Sakura: Heh. No, they're guests. Envy, Lust, Armstrong. After they are done we'll be doing another poll. You can send in requests too. But one the characters is Hughes. We need two more to fill in the blanks. Start writing!

Please R and R.

Envy: Of course they're going to review! I wrote this chapter not you! Or they better otherwise I'll get pissed off. (Grins Evilly)

Sakura: Eep. Please review.

Lady Sakura


	5. Step 5

_Step 5_

A/n: Here we go! Another chapter with Ed in charge!

Ed: Bout time!

Envy: Tell me already!

Ed: No!

Envy: Yes!

Ed: No! Now shut up!

Envy?? If you tell me what you're going to do . . . . I'll give you a kiss.

Ed: (blushes) N . . .No!

Envy: C'mon Chibi – san!

Ed: (Still blushing) S . . . s . . still no!

Envy: (Pouts)

Sakura: (Holding a bag of Popcorn) Better than an movie!

Ed and Envy: (Glares)

Sakura: Heh. Um . . . . I think we should start. Right Ed?

Ed: Oh . . .yeah! Almost forgot!

Sakura: . . .

Ed: She doesn't own us! She does own this story!

Sakura: Thanks Ed!

Ed: You're welcome!_ I_ wouldn't want to own this story.

Sakura: What was that?!

Ed: Err. Nothing! Let's get on with it!

Envy stalked the halls of the mason in a foul mood. _"When I catch Wrath . . . .That brat won't be able to go crying to Sloth!" _He thought furiously.

The younger sin had earlier when Envy wasn't in his room taken all of his Reese's cups. Now Envy was on the prowl. For both the said sin and the candies.

"Dammit! Am I ever gonna find that pipsqueak?!" He thought impatiently. Just as he was going past it a door to his left opened. Out stepped Dante looking lightly puzzled but with that small smile that always seemed to be attached to her face.

"Envy? Dear? What's that matter?" She asked. _"What I wouldn't give just to wipe that look off of her face! Maybe joining with Chibi – san wouldn't be such a bad idea. . ."_ He trailed off irritably but answered. "Nothing Mother. I'm just looking for Wrath that's all."

"Oh?" Dante asked raising an eyebrow. "Shouldn't you be watching Fullmetal? That was your assignment was it not?" She said.

Envy grit his teeth but said sweetly. "Yes, Mother. But Chibi – san was sleeping so I decided to come back here. Wrath took something of mine; I'm just getting it back before going back."

A small frown graced Dante's face as she replied. "Envy . . . homunculi have no possessions. And also you can't take a break from your mission no matter if Fullmetal is asleep or not. Is that understood dear?"

"Yes, Mother. But have you seen Wrath?" asked Envy while inside he was fuming. _"No _possessions_?! Those Reese's cups were **mine**! Chibi – san is **mine** too!" _He thought angrily.

The small smile was back getting on his nerves. "I'm glad you understand Envy. Wrath came by just a little while ago and gave me all these little candies. He said they were a gift from you. The only reason why I'm not cross about you leaving Fullmetal." She said calmly.

Envy nodded and replied. "Thank you Mother. I'm going." And in a flash of emerald was gone around the corner._ "Wrath gave her **my **Reese's cups?! Oh . . He's dead! Sloth won't even recognize him by the time I'm done!" _Envy thought heatedly.

A small homunculus was sitting on a tree branch, humming under his breath waiting for his mother. Today had been such a good day! _"I finally got back at Envy! And Mommy Sloth is coming back early! The only bad part was having to see Master but that was ok because she helped with my revenge!" _He thought happily.

"Oh Wrath dear" Said a feminine voice. Wrath perked up and ran to Sloth putting his arms around her waist. "Mommy! You're back!" He said happily.

Sloth stroked his hair smiling. "Yes, I am." She replied as Wrath beamed. "Did you have a good day?" He asked. Sloth smiled softly as she replied. "Yes, I did. But Wrath . . . Were you a good boy today?"

Wrath nodded smiling. "Good. But you know taking things from others is wrong don't you?" She asked.

Wrath shifted guiltily but nodded. Sloth continued to stroke his hair as she said. "Shouldn't you apologize to Envy?" Wrath nodded but stopped blinking in confusion.

"But Mommy. . . How do you know about that? You were with Pride all day." He asked. Sloth gave a small smile. "Simple really. . ." She trailed off as a flash of light enveloped her body ending with a grinning Envy there.

Wrath eyes widened as his Mommy turned into Envy who was still stroking his hair. "Envy?" The green haired homunculus gave a 'Hmm?' and smirked down at the little sin.

"You think I was going to let you off after you gave my Reese's cups to Dante?" He asked calmly. Wrath couldn't hide a wince at the name but otherwise remained frozen to the spot.

"But I only did that because you treated me like I was a fish!!" He responded furiously. Envy raised an eyebrow curiously. "Where's your sense of humor Wrath?" He asked.

"Sorry. . . I must've left it at the gate! Where's yours? You turned into Mommy and now I _know_ you didn't do that just for a giggle! You _hate_ turning into Mommy Sloth!" Wrath growled out.

His response was Envy's grin widening. "Yeah, you're right. Now I shouldn't let all that hard work go to waste should I?" He purred, before pulling his hand that had been stroking Wrath's hair back and letting it fly.

Later found Wrath sulking going to his bedroom. Sloth turned the corner and asked. "Wrath dear? Where have you been? I thought you were going to be waiting for me. You made me worry."

Wrath looked up at his _real_ Mommy. "I'm sorry Mommy. Me and Envy were playing a game." He said quietly.

Sloth gave him a curious look. "What kind of game?" She asked. Wrath shrugged. "Just a made up one." She gave him a light look of concern. "Are you ok? You act like you're hurt." She said.

"Envy won" Was all he said before going into his room.

Ed: Now that's a good chapter!

Envy: . . .

Sakura: . . . .

Envy: You made me turn into Sloth.

Sakura: (Pouts) I didn't even get to see Envy beat up Wrath!

Envy: Yeah!

Ed: (Glares) So? Everyone knows what you did!

Envy: How?!

Ed: Because they've seen you beat _me_ up plenty of times.

Envy: (Starts laughing)

Ed: (Annoyed) What?!

Sakura: You just insulted yourself Ed.

Ed: Dammit!

Sakura: (Sighs) Please Read and review. Ed is writing the next chapter as well.

Ed: (Evil grin)

Sakura: Envy is rubbing off of you.

Anyway here we are on the poll.

Hughes

Edward Elric A.K.A Fullmetal Alchemist.

The third spot guests are here. These are the ones you need to vote for.

Dante - 1

Alphonse - 2

Scar – 2

Ed: My name is up there. Whose gonna be writing my chapter? You Sakura?

Sakura: Yep! (Gets interrupted)

Envy: Hell No! I'm writing Chibi – san's chapter! It's only fair seeing as how he wrote mine!

Sakura: Heh. (Tries to think over the bickering)

Sakura: Once again please review!

Lady Sakura


	6. Step 6

_Step 6_

A/n: Once again! Ed is in charge!

Ed: Watch out Lust! Here I come!

Envy: _That's_ supposed to be scary? Like Lust's gonna be afraid of a bean.

Ed: WHO YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT AN ANT COULD SQUISH HIM!

Sakura: Ed . . . He said nothing like that.

Envy: (Grins) Shall we?

Sakura: Ed, just say the disclaimer and start already. (Sighs)

Ed: Fine, fine. She doesn't own us. Now let's start.

Envy: Yeah before Chibi – san goes insane again.

Ed and Envy: (Starts arguing)

Sakura: (Sighs) I need an aspirin.

Lust was dying . . . . Literally. _"I can't take him following me anymore!"_ She thought frustrated.

Once again a voice asked. "Lust? Can I eat it?" And once again she replied. "No Gluttony"

She entered the mason with Gluttony at her heels. A tick was forming at one of her brows. She sauntered through the door to the kitchen and said. "There Gluttony. Have all you want."

The shorter sin gave an almost girl like squeal or more like a pig and started raiding the cupboards while Lust snuck out.

She sighed entering the hallway as came across Envy. The green haired sin raised an eyebrow. "Lost him finally?" He asked. Lust just shook her head and simply replied. "Kitchen"

The androgynous sin nodded slowly eyes narrowed in a calculating look. Envy was the only one who knew about her feelings toward her sin stalker. Ironically Envy was the only sin she actually trusted.

Pride was her Master's lap dog and Sloth was too neutral unless it involved Wrath. Wrath although being older than Sloth still had a mind of a child and wouldn't understand or run and tell Pride or Sloth who in turn would tell Dante.

Then she would get a lecture about homunculi not possessing feelings. There fore she shouldn't care less. Envy was the only one who wouldn't tell Dante since he hated her himself. Envy could actually keep a secret just as she could, since she was keeping Envy's feelings for the Fullmetal boy a secret.

She was snapped out of her musings by his voice. "Lust would you like to loose him for a day or two again?" asked Envy.

She nodded as Envy gave a playful smirk. "Then take this and go to a crowded street on the other side of town. Then give it to Gluttony and walk away. Simple" He said casually.

The taller sin raised an eyebrow as she looked into Envy's hand. There was a Reese's cup sitting there.

Lust nodded and took the cup just as Gluttony came around the corner. "Lust? I'm still hungry." He said as Envy sauntered past humming slightly. "Come Gluttony" She said as the sin nodded.

It was early afternoon and Lust looked around at the crowded street. She had followed Envy's instructions perfectly. Even though Gluttony whined the whole way about how he was hungry.

"_Finally . . . . Maybe I'll have some peace and quiet."_ She thought dreamily. She turned around and said calmly. "Since you're still hungry. Eat this."

She held out the Reese's cup as Gluttony happily took it. She walked into an alleyway while giving a sigh of relief. Gluttony had been too occupied, to notice her leaving.

She heard some screams coming from the street and shrugged. _"Gluttony is always a messy eater." _She thought smirking.

Envy was there waiting for her when she came back. "Well? How did it go?" He asked. "I followed your instructions and it went smoothly." She answered.

Envy gave a grin that looked like a cat that had gotten its cream. "Good, by the way I heard that a man was in the middle of a street eating when he fainted. When he woke up he found out he was in a hospital. So he started yelling and the doctors thought he was crazy so they sent him to a mental institution." He finished.

By the end of Envy's speech Lust was sporting the same grin. "You know I owe you for this." She stated.

"Oh. . . .I know" He replied walking away. Lust sat down on the couch and gave a sigh. She listened and there was silence. _"Finally"_ She thought happily. Even though she didn't get to eat the cup again, it was well worth it.

Ed: Well?

Envy: I thought you wanted to torture Lust?

Sakura: Yeah, I thought so too.

Ed: I did. She was stuck with Gluttony and for anyone that's torture. Also she still didn't get to eat the Reese's cup. See?

Envy: Chibi – san you are devious. I'm surprised you're not an homunculus.

Ed: (Grins)

Sakura: Sometimes he is! When he's Pride.

Envy: (Blinks) Oh yeah. Maybe Pride should show up in one of these.

Ed: (Glares) NO! How will you explain that! I suddenly become Pride and then turn back plus the fact that there's already a Pride and he's not dead yet!

Envy: (Pouts) Just a suggestion. Don't have to go into rant mode.

Sakura: I'm surprised that you two aren't trying to argue that much.

Envy: (Grins) It helps that I know how to shut him up.

Ed: (Blushes)

Sakura: How?

Envy: (Grins evilly and start's whispering in Sakura's ear)

Sakura: (Listening and when he's finished turns a bright red.) Too much information Envy.

Envy: Really?

Ed: Do I want to know?

Sakura: No.

Ed: Please Read and Review! As for the poll. Here goes.

Hughes

Edward Elric A.K.A Fullmetal Alchemist.

The third spot guests are here. These are the ones you need to vote for.

Dante - 1

Alphonse - 2

Scar – 2

Sakura: Looking good isn't it?

Envy: (Nods)

Ed: I think it should be scar.

Envy: Dante.

Sakura: Ed you just want it to be Scar to protect Alphonse and because he shattered your arm. Envy you just want it to be Dante because you hate her and she took your Reese's cups.

Envy: So?

Ed: (Starts listening to Envy and Sakura argue about reasons) Please vote. Also don't forget to R and R. Maybe by the next chapter they'll stop arguing like a married couple.

Lady Sakura


	7. Step 7

_Step 7_

A/n: Hey there! It's me again! Ed is in charge of this chapter! So get ready!

Envy: (Raises eyebrow) For what?

Sakura: For what Ed is planning.

Envy: Oh? Is it that bad?

Sakura: (Nods)

Envy: By the way . . . Where is Chibi – san?

Sakura: (Sighs) He went and locked himself in my room.

Envy: Uh . . . . How come?

Sakura: He said because you wouldn't leave him alone long enough to write.

Envy: (Grins evilly) Oh. Now I remember.

Sakura: Where are you going?

Envy: To your room.

Sakura: What! No! Envy get back here!

(Ed runs out and hides behind Sakura)

Ed: (Pissed) Envy! Leave me alone! I'm trying to work!

Sakura: (Shakes her head) Ed, say the disclaimer.

Ed: (blinks) Oh . . I forgot. No she doesn't own us. There happy!

Sakura: (Nods) Let's get on with it.

Envy: Ohhhhh Chibi – san.

Ed: Oh, oh. Yeah! Let the story start now!

Sakura: Finally.

Armstrong paced his office every once in awhile glancing at the pile of chocolate on his desk. He knew someone was after his Reese's cups. He could feel it.

"_I will not let anyone take my cups for I am Major Alexis Louise Armstrong! The art of eating Reese's cups has been passed down my family for generations! I shall improve on my technique with these Reese's cups! And no one will stop me!"_ He thought determinedly.

A knock sounded through out the room as Armstrong turned to glare at the door. "Come in" He said. Edward Elric came through the door piled high with files making it impossible for anyone to see him.

With a grunt the boy set the files down with a soft thump on Armstrong's desk.

"Ah! Hello young Edward! Nice to see you back from your travels!" boomed Armstrong.

Ed gave him a small smile and replied. "Yeah. It's good to be back, but I've been back for a week or two. You know, doing some research. Apparently I've become the bastard Colonel's favorite paperweight while I'm here."

"I'm sorry I haven't seen you earlier young Edward! As well you shouldn't speak about your superiors like that! Also the art of filing has been passed down for generations! I will be delighted to show you the most efficient way to file papers!" He said beaming.

"_Is there **anything** that hasn't been passed down his family for generations!"_ thought Ed incredously. But gave Armstrong a grin and shook his head.

Then he noticed the pile of Reese's cups sitting on Armstrong's desk. "Uh . . . What are you doing with those?" He asked.

Armstrong's eye narrowed and he replied. "I'm working on my technique for eating Reese's cups that has been passed down for generations!"

Ed blinked in confusion for a moment then gave a small nervous laugh. "Really?" He asked calmly.

Armstrong nodded and boomed. "Yes! And no one will stop me! Ha ha! I shall perfect my technique!" He didn't notice that Ed was slowly edging toward the door.

"Young Edward!" Armstrong boomed. "Y . . . Yeah?" Ed stuttered. "You came here really to steal my Reese's cups didn't you! I know you did! And now I know of your plan, you're trying to run away!" accused Armstrong angrily.

Ed shook his head and replied. "No! I didn't! Um . . . . I should get back before Hawkeye get worried! Bye!" And with he turned and ran slamming the door not listening to Armstrong's scream of rage.

"_All of those sparkles must've went to his head! He's insane! I have to get to the Colonel before he does and tell him that Armstrong's insane!"_ He thought frantically.

Later Ed watched as Armstrong was shoved into a shiny, black van shouting about Reese's cup and his technique. Mustang was beside him shaking his head irritated.

Hawkeye turned toward him and gave a gentle smile. "Don't worry Edward. Major Armstrong will get some help. I believe he had a nervous breakdown because of stress. You did the right thing." She said gently.

Ed nodded and was left alone as the two went back to work. A barely heard thud alerted him of someone else and he turned to see a certain green haired sin.

"So . . . . The sparkle man was sent to a mental hospital?" He asked raising an eyebrow. Ed sighed but nodded and replied. "He went insane because of Reese's cups no matter what anyone else says."

Envy blinked in surprise then burst out in mirthful laughter. "First time I heard of candy making someone go insane!" He laughed.

Ed gave the sin a soft smile before mentally shaking himself and forcing himself to frown. The androgynous boy didn't seem to notice. "Next those Reese's cups will be used instead of guns!" He said grinning.

"They kind of already were used as weapons Envy. They made Armstrong turn into a loon. That counts don't it?" stated Ed.

"By the way Chibi – san why did Mr. Sparkle and wonder have Reese's cups to start with?" asked Envy. He blinked in surprise at the question then said.

"He said he was working on his technique that has been passed down his family for generations." "Oh? And what technique is that?" He purred as Ed twitched in annoyance.

"For eating Reese's cups." Ed replied. Envy grinned and said mirthfully. "Personally sounds like he was already crazy before they took him away. Long before."

Ed sighed but gave in as Envy wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "I agree. I wonder why Mustang didn't notice." He murmured. Envy gave a shrug and started to steer him towards the street as he blushed. "Where?" He asked.

Envy raised an eyebrow and said casually. "What's the matter Chibi – san? I'm walking you home. You seem to attract crazy people and I know your brother wouldn't want you to show up in pieces." Ed sighed hanging his head as Envy gave a cheshire like grin seeing that he won the argument before it even started.

Lust entered the dark office and smiled evilly. This was the office of the one who defeated her with those horrendous sparkles. She spotted a pile of Reese's cups and wandered over to the desk.

"_Looks like Envy **was** right about that man being gone."_ She thought sighing in relief. She perched herself on the edge of the desk and picked up one of the pieces of chocolate. Removing the wrapper she murmured. "I win"

Ed: Well?

Sakura: Armstrong went insane.

Envy: Correction, he was already insane. Chibi - san just gave him a little push.

Sakura: (Nods) He sounded paranoid too.

Ed: (Grinning evilly) I know.

Sakura: Envy is rubbing off.

Envy: (Grins) I know.

Sakura: Okay the poll was this in the final stand.

1) Dante – 2

2) Alphonse – 3

3) Scar – 4

One of these characters shall be the guest for the next chapter.

Hughes

Edward Elric A.K.A The Fullmetal Alchemist

Scar

So start voting!

Envy: How long are you going to call them guests?

Sakura: That's what they are!

Envy: Still victims.

Sakura: En – vy.

Ed: (Cuts in) Please Read and review! Also vote! Here they go again. And I thought when Envy and I argued it was bad. Hope you have enjoyed the story so far! Sakura hasn't said which one of us will be in charge in the next chapter. Want to help her with that?

Sakura: Oh yeah! Ed why did you call yourself short?

Ed: Huh? I didn't.

Sakura: Reread the chapter.

Ed: . . .

Envy: (Starts grinning)

Ed: Envy! This is your doing!

Envy: Yep.

Ed: You are so dead!

Envy: (Chuckles) You can't beat me Chibi – san. Although you look so cute angry.

Ed: (Blushes) . . .Uh.

Sakura: (Laughs) Looks like Envy calmed Ed's temper down. See you!

Lady Sakura


	8. Step 8

_Step 8_

A/n: Hey there!!! It's me again! After a little argument Envy is in charge.

Ed: Little?! He nearly killed me!

Envy: Well you're still alive aren't you?

Ed: (Glares)

Sakura: He heh. Okay. I would like thank all the people who have read and reviewed this story.

Envy: Of course they're gonna read the story. I'm in it.

Ed: Great. All the reviews have gone to his head. Nothing worse than an homunculus with an ego.

Envy: What was that Chibi – san? I can't help it if everyone loves me.

Ed: Uh huh. Yeah.

Envy: You love me too O'Chibi –san.

Ed: (glares)

Sakura: (Interrupts) I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. Okay, now here we go.

Envy get to work! You don't want everyone to wait do you?

Envy: Who said you could order me around? I'll write when I feel like it.

Sakura: . . . If you write the story now. I'll let you do this to Ed.

(Starts whispering in Envy's ear)

Ed: (Nervous) Do what? Tell me!!!!

Envy: (Grins evilly) Okay. It's a deal.

Ed: What?! What's a deal?!

Envy: Hush Chibi – san. I'm working.

He walked away from the alley and his latest victim. The soldier had a look of horror on what was left of his face. The mysterious man just pushed his glasses up to cover his demon like red eyes.

"_I need to find the Fullmetal. It's time for him to be judged."_ He thought scowling.

As he walked through the town he kept to the shadows. In front of him was the library for the state alchemists.

He sighed realizing how long he would have to wait for the Fullmetal to appear. He could see the blonde alchemist through one of the windows. He set himself down and leaned against the tree. He started to meditate while the sky started to go into late afternoon.

He slowly slipped from his meditative state when a voice reached his ears. "I hope Al won't be angry that I'm coming back so late. I told him I would be back by sunset and look! It's almost midnight!"

Scar looked up and the full moon shined happily down at him while the stars twinkled almost like they were winking. He stood and turned to face the flaxen haired youth who had stopped with a shocked look on his face.

"It is time for you to judge Fullmetal. I have let you live for far too long. Let Ishbal show you his mercy when you pass." He said charging toward the young alchemist.

Said alchemist clapped his hands and formed the customary blade out of his right hand. Scar thrust his hand forward only to have Ed dodge. "You are getting better Fullmetal. A sure sign that I should have killed you before now." Scar stated.

Ed grinned as he dodged again. "Well you need to thank a friend of mine not me. He likes to pick fights with me all the time." grunted Ed as he dropped to the ground. Scar could see that he was planning something.

"_What is he up to?"_ He thought frowning as Ed dodged yet again. _"His size is an advantage for him. The smaller someone is, the harder they are to catch."_ Scar thought annoyed.

Suddenly the state alchemist stopped causing Scar to freeze in surprise. "You know you don't have to kill me. I wasn't in Ishbal when the war started." He said calmly.

"It does not matter. You are an alchemist therefore you are guilty." replied Scar.

The boy frowned then his eyes lit up as he started searching his pockets for something.

With a satisfied grin the Ed pulled out two orange wrappers. He raised an eyebrow as the Ed held them out to him.

"You don't have to kill me today do you?" He asked as Scar gave a scowl. "Shouldn't Al get to have a little more time with his older brother?" asked Ed and flash of guilt went through him.

"If you let me live for a little while longer I'll give these Reese's cups to you. How's that?" Ed said smiling brightly. A thoughtful look went across Scar's face then he replied. "Alright"

Ed grinned and gave the said cups to the red eyed man. Scar walked away looking down at the candy in his hand. He had been dying wanting to try these things but couldn't since it was hard enough as it was to go into the store much less a market.

He was a wanted murderer after all.

Ed released the breathe he hadn't known he was holding. "I can't believe that worked! Envy is rubbing off his insanity on me. Come to think of it . . . . I need to find a way to thank him. His little sparing sessions paid off big time." He thought grinning widely.

Envy: There! Done! Another masterpiece from yours truly!

Ed: You made Scar seem like some sort of stalker!

Envy: I know. Wonderful isn't it?

Sakura: . . .

Envy: What wrong with her?

Ed: She's speechless.

Envy: (Raises an eyebrow) Oh? C'mon Chibi – san! Let's poke her with a stick! That'll snap her out of it.

Ed: No! We can't do that!! She'll snap out of it sooner or later I'm sure.

Envy: (Pouts)

Ed: (Sighs) Say it already.

Envy: Read and review or else.

Ed: Not like that!!

Envy: You're really bossy you know that?

Ed: Envy!

Lady Sakura


	9. Step 9

_Step 9_

A/n: Hey there. Sakura is still in shock so it's just going to be me and Envy.

Envy: We get to have some fun don't we?

Ed: No we don't!

Envy: (Pouts) Why not? We have even done anything in the story yet!

Ed: Um um. Because it's not in the script!

Envy: (Purring) I can always rewrite it.

Ed: Better stick to the original! Don't want Sakura to be a vegetable for another chapter do you?

Envy: Why not? It's quiet now and no more 'Envy get to work!' or 'Envy! What did you do!' or 'Envy! That's my whipped cream! It's for cake!'

Ed: Wait . . . whipped cream? What were you doing with that?

Envy: (Grins evilly) You'll find out soon enough.

Ed: Uh.

Envy: Sakura doesn't own us and this chapter belongs to me. So does Chibi – san!

Ed: (Blushes) Hey! Who said I belonged to you!

Envy: I did.

Ed: . . .

Ed yawned as he slowly stretched. _"Damn Mustang and his five am wake up calls!" _He thought irritably.

As he walked through the door the said Colonel smirked. "Good morning sunshine. You're looking perky today and is it me or have you shrunk?" He asked false concern drifting through his voice.

Ed twitched and then. "WHO YOU CALLING A BEAN THAT WAS THE RUNT OF A CAN OF BEANS!" He exploded. Mustang's smirk widened. _"Yes, nothing like teasing Ed and making him boil over to brighten someone's day."_ He thought.

"To business Fullmetal. I want you to go to this factory on the other side of town. I'm not exactly sure what the factory is for but there have been three murders there." stated Mustang.

Ed sighed but nodded taking the folder that was offered. He gave a short bow before he left through the door. He flipped through the file raising an eyebrow. _"Not even in the file does it say what the factory is for."_ He thought incredously.

"Brother. Are you sure we should go in? There's no one here." asked Alphonse. Ed gave a grin and replied. "Sure Al! Besides it's not like we haven't broken into places before. This time we actually have permission!"

Al gave a soft giggle and murmured. "True" Ed walked up to the door and clapped his hands putting them on the door making it vanish.

As they walked Ed got the feeling of being watched. They came to a fork and looking left and right Ed said. "I think we should split up so we can cover more ground. I'll go right. Shout if you find something ok Al?"

"Okay brother" replied Alphonse. Ed followed the path until he entered a humongous room. When he was finally in the center he searched for something that would give him a clue.

"_There's nothing here. I hope Al had better luck."_ He thought sighing as a whistle went through the air. Blinking he looked up and boom. He was covered in a pile of Reese's cups.

Ed popped his head out of the top of the pile and glared at the laughing figure sitting on a box. "Envy! What do you think you're doing!" He shouted.

Envy gave the flaxen haired teen a grin and replied nonchantly. "You're in _my_ warehouse Chibi – san." He gave an eloquent. "Huh?" "There's a Reese's cup factory down the street. I steal some and bring them here. These boxes are full of them. You just got caught in some I haven't had the chance to put away yet." stated Envy with mirth dancing in his eyes.

He blinked then blinked again and said. "Wha?" Envy chuckled and said. "You're so articulate today O'Chibi – san. Let me guess. You're here because three humans have been murdered. Right?"

His eyes widened in shock. "You know about that!" He sputtered. Envy gave him a playful grin. "Of course. I killed them." He said. Ed gave a gasp and asked incredously. "Why!"

Envy raised and eyebrow at him in curiosity. "They were trying to steal _my_ Reese's cup." He said. Ed sweatdropped as he thought._ "That sounds like something Envy would do. He forgot he stole them first." _

Envy landed softly and sauntered over to the still covered alchemist. He crouched down and leaned in until he was but inches from his face. The blonde watch the sin anxiously.

"You know how good you look right now? Covered in chocolate." purred Envy. He blushed bright red and stuttered a. "No" Envy licked his lips slowly and leaned forward even more.

"Edible" He purred as Ed's eyes widen. Envy kissed him making him gasp softly. Envy traced his bottom lip asking for permission making the boy gasp again. He took the invitation and explored the blonde's mouth. He pulled back and licked his lips again before purring. "Even better than a Reese's cup."

Ed blushed and almost gave a squeak when Envy tried to kiss him again.

"But Brother! We didn't find anything!" Al almost whined. "It's okay Al. That place is abandoned. The chimera must've gone somewhere else. We did our job. Mustang won't be able to complain." stated Ed trying furiously to hide his blush.

"_I wasn't about to let Envy get that far. It was what he wanted."_ He thought and as the kiss ran through his mind again, his blush darkening. _"Yet"_ thought Ed grinning.

Envy scowled resting his head in the palm of his hand. He was currently covered in the chocolate Ed had been only moments ago. _"Sneaky little Chibi." _He thought irritably. He had been about to kiss the blonde Chibi again when said Chibi had jump out of the pile causing the sin to fall in.

Then the Chibi alchemist had covered the green haired sin with the little cups and ran off. Now here he was sitting in the chocolate he had purposely left out to catch the little blonde with. _"Looks like my plan failed. Releasing that information about those three humans being killed to lure Chibi – san here was a total failure."_ He thought angrily.

He then started grin evilly. _"Chibi – san is playing hard to get is he? Looks like I'll have to play harder too." _He thought giving a small chuckle.

Envy: (Grins) Now that's what I'm talking about!

Ed: You kissed me!

Envy: So? I kiss you all the time. What's wrong with now?

Ed: Sakura might've not wanted to have you kiss me in the chapter!

Envy: Oh?

Sakura: Uh. . . .what?

Ed: Look at what he did! (Hands script to Sakura)

Sakura: (Reads script)

Envy: . . . .

Ed: . . .

Sakura: (Blinks and beams) Good job Envy! About time you got a real kiss from Ed!

Ed: You agree with him!

Envy: (Grins) Thank you.

Sakura: What's wrong with you Ed?

Ed: What's wrong! Sakura I thought you said you didn't want him to kiss me until one of the later chapters!

Envy: Well now that we got that out of the way. We can play in one of the later chapters. I can show you what I have that whipped cream for.

Sakura: Huh? You stole my whipped cream again! It's for cake! Not to eat it out of the can!

Ed: (Blushes)

Envy: I will be putting it on cake. Angel cake. Right Chibi – san?

Sakura: Huh?

Ed: . . .

Envy: Read and review.

Sakura: Envy! I need to tell them!

Envy: Do you have to?

Sakura: Yes!

Envy: Fine, but hurry up.

Sakura: I want to thank everyone who have been participating in my polls. Here is another one.

Who wants to see Pride/ed?

Yes (Bring him out already)

No (Pride? Pride who?)

Yes, I have an idea about how to let Pride appear for a chapter or two and Envy approves of it.

Envy: Yes, I do.

Ed: I don't!

Envy: Who cares whether you approve or not.

Sakura: Also if there is a character that has already been seen in a chapter. If you want to see them again just say so and I'll put them on the list for seconds or in Envy's case thirds. Also once again the request poll is open and Dante and Alphonse are already on it. But it's going to be bigger than the last one so send in those requests! Any Winry fans or Havoc fans out there? Also Hughes is next! So watch out! For his pictures that is!

Envy: Are you finished?

Sakura: Yep! All done!

Envy: Good. Review or else.

Sakura: (Sighs) Envy.

Lady Sakura


	10. Step 10

_Step 10_

A/n: Hey there. Me again. I want to thank all the reviewers who have R and R my story.

Envy: Your story?

Sakura: Yep!

Ed: We're the ones writing it!

Sakura: Err. . .

Envy: Isn't there a homunculus labor law?

Ed: I don't know. Maybe we should look it up.

Envy: Hmm. yea, let's go.

Sakura: Envy! Ed! Get back here!

(Door shuts)

Sakura: I knew it. It's because Hughes is coming.

(Theme from Jaws starts to play)

Sakura: Oh, oh.

Hughes: Sakuraaaa! Look at Alicia! Isn't she just the cutest little thing on earth!

Sakura: Works better than a gun. (Gets knocked out)

Hughes: She doesn't own us and defiantly not my little ray of sunshine!

A man with short dark green walk through the hallways of Central and everywhere soldiers ducked out of his line of sight or hid in broom closets.

Who was this man that could strike fear in the hearts of war roughened soldiers? Was he a manic on the loose? An evil homunculus with an attitude and who was a sadist. A chibi alchemist with a temper and the ability to destroy anything that called him short.

Or a muscled man with boring lectures about family history and horrid pink sparkles. No, he was worse. He was Lieutenant Colonel Hughes and he had a stack of books containing the worse torture known to human kind as of yet.

In the books were baby pictures of his daughter Alicia. He whistled a soft tune as he made his way down to Colonel Mustang's office and entered without knocking. "Hey there, Roy! Look! A new fall edition of my precious little angel! I know you've been dieing to see them!" said Hughes cheerfully.

He blinked at the empty office and muttered. "I swear that secretary told me he was in his office. Maybe the cafeteria."

What he didn't see was a terrified Colonel hiding under his desk_. "I would rather have Armstrong and his sparkles than those pictures!"_ thought Mustang anxiously.

He heard the door close and gave a sigh of relief. _"Thank god. He's gone. I take it back. Armstrong is worse." _He thought chuckling mentally.

"Roy! What are you doing down there! Did you fall? Look at these cute pictures of Alicia! She's eating a Reese's cup! It's her favorite candy! Did you know that? She could eat those all day and not get a single bit of chocolate on her! She's such a little lady!" sighed Hughes happily.

A scream echoed through out the complex and later an unconscious Flame alchemist was found. He was taking to hospital where they put him in a room with Armstrong and a man named Gluttony.

"_I know someone must hate me."_ He thought when he woke up. Armstrong was arm wrestling Gluttony. _"I'm in hell" _was the only thought going through his mind.

In the mean time the cheerful man had chosen another target. Edward Elric the famous Fullmetal alchemist.

"Hey Ed! Look at what I have! I bet you can't guess!" He said. The flaxen haired teen gave him a deadpan look and said. "Pictures of Alicia" Shock went across green eyed man's face as he asked incredously. "How did you know!"

Ed gave a shrug and said. "Took a wild guess." Hughes beamed and opened a book. "Look at her here. Isn't she adorable!" Ed prepared himself for the horror but a little voice interrupted him.

"Daddy?" Hughes blinked and looked down the hall where a little girl was running towards him with a Reese's cup in her hand. "Daddy!" She said happily hugging his waist. "How did you get down here my little angel? Is Mommy here too? Maybe with a apple pie for Daddy?" He asked smiling.

The little girl shook her head and replied. "I came here by myself. I wanted to see you, Daddy." Ed blinked and thought. _"She's really well spoken for a four year old. But then again so was Nina." _

Hughes turned to Ed and he swore his eyes had hearts in them. "Isn't she just the cutest thing ever! She wanted to see her Daddy!" Ed gave a nervous grin and nodded. _"Just Nod and smile and everything will be alright." _He thought.

Hughes looked down at the little girl in his arms and said sweetly. "Ok angel. Let's go get something to eat since you came all this way." The little girl beamed as he turned and asked. "Coming Ed?"

Ed shook his head and replied. "Go ahead. I have to go and research something." The answer must have appeased the Lieutenant because he smiled and nodded.

Ed was in the library when a shadow fell over him. He tensed ready for a fight only to see that it was Envy. He sighed and let himself relax_. "The world must be coming to an end I'm actually relaxed around Envy and scared of Armstrong and Hughes."_ He thought shaking his head mentally.

"Chibi – san? You're not researching anything. You're reading." He said raising an eyebrow. Ed opened his mouth to retort but blinked. "Wait a minute! How did you know that!" He asked in shock.

Envy just gave him an evil grin and everything clicked in place.

In a broom closet the was a crying Lieutenant tied up with a Reese's cup in his mouth sitting next to a pile of ashes that had been books filled with photographs.

Sakura: There! Done!

Envy: (Whistles) So you do know how to write.

Sakura: Of course I do! Looks like you're back.

Envy: Uh huh. Chibi - san was here too but he disappeared. Wonder where he went.

Sakura: I saw him go into that room over there.

Envy: Oh? (Walks over to door and enters room)

Sakura: (Locks the door and starts tossing the key up in the air.)

(If one listens carefully. They can here Hughes's voice going on and on and two moans of agony.)

Sakura: I love revenge.

Okay. So far the characters who want to be seen again are as following.

Envy

Mustang

Edward

Scar

And for those of you who want to see Pride.

Yea – 10

Nah – 1

And characters who haven't had chapters but people want to see.

Dante

Alphonse

Winry

Greed

Please Read and Review and I might let Envy and Ed out.

Lady Sakura


	11. Step 11

_Step 11_

A/n: Hey there. Since I'm not as cruel as some people Cough Dante Cough I decided to let Envy and Ed out.

Envy: (Moans) I'm going to kill him one day.

Sakura: Heh. I let him find out for himself.

Ed: (Drags himself and drops beside Envy) I'll help you bury the body.

Sakura: Okayy. I think I'll let them recover.

Disclaimer: How long have you been reading this already?! You know I don't own them! If I did instead of that goofy dress Dante would be wearing a cheerleader uniform, blowing bubblegum and singing Britney Spear's songs.

The Colonel Mustang sighed and picked up a pen. He had just been released from that room that held Armstrong and the man called Gluttony. Apparently he wasn't insane like they were just in post shock from Hughes and his albums.

Good thing he had been released when he was. Things were getting a little steamy for Gluttony and Armstrong and sickening for him. _"I would never be that desperate. Now I'm traumatized for life." _He thought shuddering.

And here he was being forced to complete his paperwork after that horrifying ordeal. The only comfort he had was not really a comfort at all. Hawkeye had left a couple of Reese's cups on his desk with a card.

Dear Colonel,

Here is your dinner. You are not to leave until all of your work is done. You can get something more later after you're finished. You better finish all of it or else.

Hawkeye

Right next to her name was a picture of a gun letting him know exactly what the "Or else" was for.

"_Who's the superior officer? I can't tell anymore."_ He thought sighing when a knock startled him. "Yes? Who is it?" He asked.

"Just me Colonel." said Hawkeye's voice as it came through the door. He sat down and replied. "Come in" "Yes, Colonel." She said coming through the door.

He looked up from the desk and nearly fainted. There stood Riza Hawkeye in her uniform and she had a tiny miniskirt on instead of the standard pants. His eyes bulged and mouth dropped opened.

Hawkeye gave a seductive smile and walked around the desk. She hopped on top and stretched her legs out over the arms of his chair. "Is there a problem Colonel?" She asked softly.

The Flame alchemist didn't trust himself to speak so he shook his head instead. Hawkeye leaned forward until their faces were inches apart. "I want something" She said still in that soft voice.

"Wha. . .What?" He almost squeaked and berated himself for it. "It's something only _you_ gave give me." replied Hawkeye.

Mustang just nodded enthusiastically and Hawkeye licked her lips slowly. Mustang swore at that gesture all of his blood went south. She gave him a lusty look and moved closer.

Then Mustang fainted and Hawkeye blinked in confusion. She shrugged and grabbed the Reese's cups and walked out the door. As she walked down the hall a light went over her and there was Envy, grinning.

"I don't think he such a lady's man as everyone think he is. Oh, well. I got what I wanted." He said giving a soft chuckle. As he left the compound Lust was waiting. "Are you sure you're not Lust? I've never been able to make a man faint like that." She said with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I'm not Lust. But I'll teach how to do that. It's in the look." He replied smirking. Lust gave a nod and caught the Reese's cup that Envy threw her way. "Normally I wouldn't share but you told me who he wants." He said grinning as Lust nodded again in acceptance.

The next morning Mustang woke up to a worried Hawkeye asking him if he was alright. He jumped up and said. "Of course I'll give you anything you want! Just keep the miniskirt on!"

The sound of multiple gunshots echoed throughout the building. A nurse walked into a room and placed a plate down. The man in the bed had a look of agony. "Sir, this is your third visit in a month. Try to be more careful with your gun." She said firmly.

Mustang just nodded and muttered. "Not my gun, her gun."

Sakura: All done!!

Envy: Now I'm feeling better!

Sakura: Good!

Envy: Now . . . you. . . die.

Sakura: Huh? Ahhh. (Runs away)

Envy: Che. Since she ran away and Chibi – san is still indisposed at the moment. I'll finish.

So far the characters who want to be seen again are as following.

Envy

Edward

Scar

Envy: Hey! I'm on here. Can't get enough huh? Well, Mustang's off the list.

And for those of you who want to see Pride.

Yea – 10

Nah – 1

And characters who haven't had chapters but people want to see.

Envy: Is this all? Doesn't anyone want to see the pole up his ass Archer? Heh. I just answered my own question.

Dante

Alphonse

Winry

Greed

Shciezska

Envy: Is that spelled right? Whatever. Read and Review. You better. I can hear Sakura now. "Envy! Don't threaten them!"

Lady Sakura


	12. Step 12

_Step 12_

A/n: Hey there! Here it is! The one you all have been waiting for!

Ed: Who?

Envy: (Reads Script) Oh yea! I'm doing this one!!

Ed: Who is it?

Sakura: Envy! Give me the script!

Envy: No.

Sakura: Envy!!

Ed: Who the hell is it?!

Envy: No. Get your own, Kitten.

Sakura: En-vy! And don't call me that!

Envy: What's wrong? Kitten.

Sakura and Envy: (Starts arguing.)

Ed: (Sighs) She doesn't own us and I think that's a good thing.

The black haired woman was getting annoyed but lately she always seemed annoyed at something or another._ "We should have finished the stone already. I'm surrounded by incompetents!"_ She thought angrily.

Dante walked down the hall slowly as her anger turned into rage. She stopped suddenly and listened. There was music coming from somewhere and she raised an eyebrow getting curious.

"_What is that? Is one of my dolls here? That means I can vent my anger on whoever it is. I really wish its Envy, he needs to be taught which is master and doll."_ She thought smirking slightly.

She entered the ballroom and looked around. The music was coming from here. She walked toward the center only to trip and went sliding into something.

"What?! What is this?!" She screamed in surprise. It was chocolate pudding and as she slowly got up something was falling down on her. It was upon closer inspection feathers.

She stormed across the floor dripping pudding and feathers. Suddenly something caught her ankle and now she was pissed and hanging upside down.

Wrath entered the room excitedly with Envy behind him looking amused. "Did we get Pride?" asked Envy. Wrath blinked then his eyes widen in horror. Envy raised an eyebrow and then took a closer look at the person hanging upside down.

"It's not Pride." said Dante through clenched teeth. "Now get me down." Envy looked Wrath who looked back with puppy dog eyes. _"Why can't we leave her up there? It would do us all a favor."_ He thought irritably.

But he went and let her down only to get slapped. "I SHOULD DESTROY BOTH OF YOU! I WAS ALMOST KILLED BY YOUR FOOLISH PRANK!" She bellowed.

Wrath looked at Envy in concern then perked up. He walked up to Dante and held out something. "Master, we're really, really sorry. So please accept this as our apology." He said sweetly.

In his hands were two Reese's cup and Dante raised an eyebrow before snatching the candy out of his hands. "I'm feeling generous today so I'll let you go. But if I catch you doing this again. . ." She trailed off.

Her tone made Envy tense and Wrath shudder in fear. She walked to the door and stopped briefly to say. "Oh. Clean this up. If you don't Mother won't be very happy. Will she Envy?" said Dante sweetly.

Envy nodded stiffly as she left. _"Do I ever get to kill that bitch?"_ He thought angrily.

He turned to Wrath and asked. "Why did you give her that? It's not like she was actually going to kill me, she needs me to much." Wrath got an evil grin and said.

"I was actually going to give that to Pride. I put liquid laxatives in it." Envy had a 'huh?' look before he grinned and slung an arm over Wrath's shoulders. "I've taught you well. I can't believe my baby is all grown up." He said faking a trembling lip and teary eyes.

Wrath just laughed and grinned. As we all know later would find Dante in the bathroom miserable and wanting vengeance. But not knowing what was the cause making so her vengeance went unrequited.

Ed: (Rolling on the floor laughing)

Envy: (Purring) I'm good aren't I?

Sakura: (Laughing) Yes, you are. All hail Envy!

Envy: Read and review or the same thing will happen to you.

Sakura: (Not noticing anything.)

So far the characters who want to be seen again are as following.

Envy

Edward

Scar

Sakura: Yes, Pride will be appearing. For those of you who didn't want to see him. Don't worry. It's just temporary.

And here are characters that haven't had chapters but people want to see.

Alphonse

Winry

Greed

Shciezska

Dante off the list now. Keep up with those votes!

Envy: Or I'll take you to hell.

Sakura: Envy!

Lady Sakura


	13. Step 13

_Step 13_

A/n: Hey there! Here it is! The one you all have been waiting for! Yes, this is the real one!

Envy: (Grins) It's about time!

Ed: Why are you so happy?!

Sakura: I'm happy too!

Ed: Huh? What are you two doing?! Something bad is about to happen isn't it?! That's the only reason Envy would be like he had too much coffee!

Sakura: Envy. The disclaimer please. So we can get down and dirty.

Envy: Mmhmm. She doesn't own us. But now I own her and Chibi - san.

Sakura: You don't own me!

Envy: Wanna make a bet? (Shows deed)

Sakura: (Jaw drops) How?

Envy: You mother sold you for a Reese's cup. She said she needed something sweet or she would die.

Sakura: . . .

Ed: . . .

Envy: Don't worry Kitten. I take very good care of my pets.

Sakura: . . .

Ed: I think she's in shock. So am I.

Envy: Aww. Don't worry Chibi – san, you're my pet too. She's my Kitten and you're my Puppy.

Ed: . . .

Envy: (Sighs) What did I say?

Ed was getting fed up. Mustang had ordered him to one of the labs to perform an experiment. Apparently according to the file he received the alchemist had actually made a new transmutation circle. Now that wasn't the problem, the problem was that no one knew what it did.

The alchemist had disappeared only to be found dead a few days later. He gave a sigh and looked around. He had copied the array perfectly and had read the alchemist's notes which just a bunch of gibberish.

"_Why me? Stupid bastard Colonel. I bet he was just itching to give this to me. It's dangerous and seems totally pointless. I'm an alchemist, so I know dealing with something I have no knowledge of is stupid. Heh. Maybe I've finally learned my lesson. Or maybe not seeing what I'm doing." _He thought bemused.

A clap echoed throughout the room and Ed put his hands on the array. A blue light filled the room turning gold and then suddenly turning a dark violet. His eyes widened as he watched._ "Did I do something wrong?!" _He thought anxiously.

He passed out, only to come too with a face over his. The face staring back at him was his! He sat up slowly and his mirror image backed up, sitting on his heels.

Ed looked the other over. He had golden hair which was loose and hanging around his shoulders, with blank golden eyes. He was wearing the same clothes as Envy usually did but the glove on his right arm went to the lower part of his upper arm.

But what Ed noticed the most was the markings that went across his entire body then his breathe caught as his eyes locked on the mark on his shoulder. _"The . . . orobouros?!"_ He thought in shock.

He gave a soft growl. He had gotten his twin and left the lab almost running. Now he was waiting in line so he could order something to eat. His twin had said softly that he was hungry so it up to Ed to get. The other seemed almost like a child seeing everything for the first time.

"_He probably is seeing everything for the first time. That innocence. . . Something else I gave to the gate for Al." _He thought grabbing the bag and looking through the window to see the person he definitely didn't want near his other self. Not because he would hurt him,no the person would most likely molest him.

Meanwhile outside the diner. The flaxen haired boy had been waiting like the other one had told him too when another boy with long dark emerald hair came up. "Hey Chibi – san!" called Envy.

The boy didn't reply just looked at him with curiosity. Envy raised an eyebrow then looked him over. His eyes widened with shock. "Chibi – san? I know you love me but when I said you should dress more like me. That wasn't what I meant although you _do_ look cute like that." He said grinning.

"Cute?" The boy asked. Envy just gave a 'huh?' look as a blonde rushed out of the diner and stopped next to the other. The other was glaring and said. "Envy! What are you doing here?!"

"I just wanted to see you. Is that so wrong?" He asked giving a slight pout. _"I think I'm seeing double." _thought Envy. Ed couldn't stop the blush from appearing across his face and muttered. "I guess not."

Envy gave a grin and then asked. "So who is the other Chibi – san?" Ed shook his and gave a shrug. "For now how about we call him Pride?" He asked raising an eyebrow. _"Besides I doubt Pride would really care anyway."_ Envy thought smirking evilly.

Ed sighed and nodded. _"I seem to be doing that a lot lately. Wonder why. ."_ He thought irritably. Envy tilted his head and narrowed his eyes. "He's a homunculus?" He asked slowly.

"I don't know. I really don't. I did a transmutation but I didn't see the gate or anything." He replied. Envy raised an eyebrow and he elaborated. "I had a mission to find out what an array made by a dead alchemist actually did. And this was the result."

"I'm hungry" murmured Pride. Ed blinked then almost slapped his automail hand to his forehead. Good thing he stopped himself. "Here Pride. Sorry about that." He said smiling giving the bag to Pride who took it eagerly.

"I would think you would have learned your lesson by now Chibi – san." said Envy quietly looking down at him. "I thought so too. But still an order is an order. I had no choice." stated Ed scratching the back of his head.

Pride had gone to sit on the curb with his food and found Reese's cups at the bottom of the bag. He titled his head to the side cutely in confusion but didn't say anything.

Ed sighed as he left the library. There had been no information at all about this happening before. Pride had been here for two days and Envy had been stuck to him like glue while he researched.

"_You're jealous."_ said a voice in his head. _"Am not."_ He thought angrily. _"Are too. Envy has been paying more attention to Pride than he has to you. Don't deny it. You're a little bit envious right?"_ Ed wanted to strangle the voice but knew it was right.

He entered the apartment sighing. _"I really miss Al. Hopefully he'll be back soon. At least I didn't have to go and have a wrench thrown at me. Hmm. Winry or a mission. Having to try a difficult newly made array or having to put up with having to watch my step and dodge wrenches. I still made the right choice."_ He thought smirking.

He entered the living room and all thoughts flew from his mind. Why? Because there was a naked Envy and Pride on the couch with Envy on top. Pride had his head hanging off the couch arm looking at him upside down while Envy was just holding his head up.

A grin appeared on Envy's face as he stood making Ed's eyes widen and a bright red cross his face. Envy stopped in front of him and purred. "Want to join us Chibi – san? I guarantee it you won't be disappointed."

Pride gave a small smile and walked over to him. He started to take Ed's red coat as Envy unzipped the pants of a frozen Ed.

Just then Ed woke up breathing heavily. Arms encircled him from behind and he heard a voice purr. "Aww. Did you have a nightmare Chibi – san?" And another voice said softly. "Are you okay?"

Envy was behind him while Pride was in front of him looking at him with worried filled golden eyes. Then Envy leaned and whispered. "I didn't know you knew so much Chibi – san. Do you realize how wonderful you were?"

Ed wanted to make a bet his face was going to start turning bright orange instead of red.

Then Ed jerked awake, gasping. He looked around quickly and gave a sigh of relief. But then he pinched himself with his automail hand and bit back a yelp of pain.

"_I'm never ever going to have a Reese's cups contest with Breda and Havoc again! I'm also never going to eat a Reese's cups before bed again."_ He thought blushing bright red as he recalled his dream.

"_You know a dream only manifests our deepest desires."_ whispered a voice in his mind. _"Just . . . shut . . . up."_ He thought but his blush darkened.

Then he realized he was naked and his eyes widen. He calmed down when he remembered after the contest he was so tired he just stripped and fell on the bed.

He noticed something on the bedside table. It was a Reese's cup and a note. He regarded the cup warily but picked up the note.

Chibi – san,

I loved the show but maybe next time I can join you after get into the bed.

Envy

Ed's eyes widened and he blushed like a cherry. But he saw a P.S.

"But I'll be on top"

Envy: (Grins) Now that's what I'm talking about!

Sakura: Perfect! Great job Envy.

Envy: Of course.

Ed: . . .

Sakura: What's wrong with him?

Envy: He went back into shock because of the story.

Sakura: Why?

Envy: Reese's cup. The new drug. Look at what they made Chibi – san dream.

Sakura: The dream? That's why?

Envy: Nope. Because I said I would be on top.

Sakura: Ahh.

Envy: Read and Review so I can be on top.

Sakura: (Blushes) Envy! I want to thank all the Reviewers. I greatly appreciate you reading my story and reviewing with your kind words. Thank you.

Envy: Nothing's change from last chapter except Pride has shown up.

Sakura: Yes it has!!

So far the characters who want to be seen again are as following.

Envy

Edward

Scar

And here are characters that haven't had chapters but people want to see.

Alphonse - 4

Winry - 3

Greed - 4

Shciezska -1

Envy: Doesn't this count as a Chibi – san chapter?

Sakura: No it's a Pride/Ed chapter.

Envy: Che. Whatever.

Lady Sakura


	14. Step 14

_Step 14_

A/n: Yep, back again!

Envy: Who is it this time?

Sakura: I don't know. Ed wouldn't let me see.

Ed: (Walks into the room.) What are you two talking about?

Envy: I'm convincing Sakura to write a one shot three some.

Sakura: (Blushes) You were? But . . .(Envy covers her mouth.)

Ed: Why?!

Envy: (Purrs) Because it's hot. I was remembering that naughty little dream you had with Pride and me.

Ed: (Blushes) . . .

Sakura: No, we were not! Although that's not a bad idea.

Ed: See! You're twisting Sakura!!

Envy: (Laughing) She already was twisted.

Ed: Yes, but not like that!

Envy: (still laughing)

Sakura: Ed. We were wondering who would be the guest in this chapter.

Ed: . . . Not telling.

Sakura: C'mon! Just whisper it to me at least!

Ed: I'll give you a hint but that's all. Eh hem. Meow.

Sakura and Envy: Meow? You call that a hint?!

Envy: (Blinks and grins) I get it.

Sakura: Who?! Who?!

Envy: Not telling.

Sakura: Ughh. Why not?!

Ed: Sakura doesn't own us. If she did. (Shudders) This would be in the show and.

Envy: (Interrupts) We would be screwing like bunnies. All day long.

Ed: (Blushes) Envy! Shut up!

The metal armor strolled through the streets of central humming quietly. _"I hope Brother is all right. I offered to help with all those files_." He thought. Yes, his name was Alphonse Elric.

Flashback

The armor stood next to a blonde haired teenage boy who was currently glaring at the man sitting behind the desk. "Fullmetal? Is there a problem? All I asked was for you to file a few papers. Surely that's not too big of a job for the alchemist of the people?" mocked Mustang.

"Sir, it's a whole room full of papers." said Ed through clenched teeth. "Yes, I know. I've been so busy with being in the hospital I've fallen behind. But now I don't need to worry. Because you're going to file them before the deadline." He said smirking.

Ed glared again and gave a short bow before turning leaving. Al sighed following. "Brother, I can help if you want." The flaxen hair teen gave a grin and replied. "Nah, Al. I'll show that bastard I can take anything he throws at me. You just get back to the apartment."

Al just nodded and murmured. "Okay, Goodbye Brother"

End of Flashback

Al still wish Ed had let him help that way everything could have gone faster. _"He's so stubborn. Just like a mule." _He thought sighing. Then a black cat sauntered across the road.

Al seemed to almost beam at the sight and went up to the cat. "Hello Mr. Kitty! You must be hungry out here by yourself. I'll take you home and get you something good to eat."

He had picked up the cat while talking and the cat's violet eyes were wide. There was a shocked 'Meow!' and Al placed the cat inside his chest plate.

When he got back to the apartment he sat the cat down on the sofa. The cat shook its head and took a look around. Al tried to feed the cat tuna and milk but it refused.

"_But cats love milk and tuna." _thought Al confused. When he came back the cat was eating a Reese's cup. One of his Reese's cups. He couldn't eat them but he had gotten them for Ed. He had gone through a lot trouble to get them too.

Everywhere he had gone had been sold out until he finally found a shop that wasn't. He had gotten the last two and now the cat was eating one. A dangerous aura surrounded him and the cat looked up. The cat gave a nervous 'Meow' but hopped off the table darting down the hall.

"Oh Mr. Kitty come back. Here Kitty, Kitty, Kitty." said Al quietly.

Ed walked into his room sighing. "Damn that Mustang. Coming into the room and asking if I was all right and saying he had been worried about me. He just wanted to watch me suffer. I'll get him one of these days." He muttered then blinked, as there was a black cat curled up in the middle of his bed.

He was about to call Al when a flash of light appeared and there Envy was. "Envy? What are you doing here?! Why were you a cat?! Going through some kind of phase?" He asked.

"I was pretending to be a cat because I had been following someone then your Brother snatched me up. I'm in here because I ate one of Elric's Reese's cups and he got very scary. Even for me." said Envy calmly.

Ed gave a soft laughed and replied. "Envy. Al doesn't eat! Why would he care if you ate a Reese's cup?" Envy shrugged and a knock echoed on the door. He went to the door and opened it just a crack.

"Al? What are you doing? What's with the butcher knife?" He asked. "I'm looking for Mr. Kitty. He ate one of the Reese's cups that I spent three days searching for. I bought them for you." Al almost sniffed.

Ed gave a soft smile and stated. "That's okay Al. No need to get so upset. He's just a cat; he didn't know any better." He heard a soft snort from behind him. "Okay Brother. I _am_ overreacting. Now I need to find Mr. Kitty to apologize for scaring him." said Al. Ed nodded and gave a smile. He shut the door and turned to Envy who was still on the bed.

"Now you know why he got upset. Happy?" He asked. Envy raised an eyebrow. "You know if you didn't keep stealing them then the stores wouldn't be running out so fast." He continued.

Envy seemed to ponder this for a moment then stood and sauntered to the window. Now it was Ed's turn to raise an eyebrow. _"No getting hit on or something?" _He thought incredulous. Envy just jumped out the window.

Al gave a soft sad sigh. "I guess Mr. Kitty ran away. I don't blame him. I was acting really frightening." Just then he noticed something on the table. There were five Reese's cups. Al just picked one up and murmured. "Where did these come from?"

Envy sauntered down the street and gave a grin. "That's for the one I ate." He stated.

Sakura: Oh. Now I get it. Because Al likes cats!

Envy: It doesn't count sense you read the story.

Ed: (Sighs as Envy and Sakura start to bicker) Please Read and Review. Remember if there is a character you want to see or see again just say so. Nothing's changed from last chapter besides Alphonse getting his chapter.

Sakura: I want to Thank all the Reviewers. Your kind words keep me writing knowing you will read this.

Envy: They're probably just reading this cause they're bored.

Ed and Sakura: (glares)

Envy: What?

Lady Sakura


	15. Step 15

_Step 15_

A/n: Before I forget Happy Halloween everyone!

Envy: What are you going as?

Sakura: I still don't know.

Envy: I know.

Sakura: What?

Envy: Yourself. You could scare even Dante.

Sakura: Envy!

Ed: Envy! That's not true.

Envy: What? I'm not allowed to tease my pets a little?

Sakura and Ed: NO!

Sakura: Now, this is your chapter to write so get started.

Ed: You're the one who got the short straw.

Envy: Yea, yea. Sakura doesn't own us. There I said it. Now let's get this over with.

A tall man with dark brown almost black hair grinned. His violet purple eyes stared out through a pair of sunglasses. _"I'm baaack." _thought Greed as he grinned.

He walked through central whistling. _"Everybody thinks I'm dead. Wait until I show up. I knew pretending to die by that kid's hand was smart. None of the other homunculi saw me come back. They just saw the kid covered in blood." _He thought grinning.

Then he noticed something. Some sweet smell was going through the air. Curiously he followed it until he reached a warehouse. He entered it and followed the smell. He then entered a room full of Reese's cups.

Grinning he thought. _"Jackpot"_

Envy came to the main room of his warehouse only to find _all_ of his Reese's cups gone. A look of rage crossed his face. _"Whoever did this is going to die." _He thought furiously.

Ed entered his room to find a very angry sin sitting on his bed. "Envy? What's wrong?" He asked. The green haired sin looked up and growled. "Someone stole all of my Reese's cups."

The blonde sat next to the other male and asked. "Want help looking for them?" Envy blinked then raised an eyebrow at the blushing teen. The blush on Ed's face darkened and he muttered. "I just thought . . . you know. Um . . ."

Envy leaned in and kissed him. Ed's eyes widen before slowly closing as he kissed back. The sin pulled away grinning watching the dazed alchemist open his eyes.

"I'll find them Chibi - san. I don't need help with that. I'm starting to figure out the culprit." He said. Ed tilted his head to the side and asked. "Really?" The androgynous sin just nodded.

Greed was singing 'I Love big butts and I cannot lie' when his door went crashing down. Envy stood there with an evil grin. "I should've known you were still alive. You never died _that _easily." He mocked.

Greed raised an eyebrow and then a frown went across his face. He gazed sadly at the door Envy was standing on. "You're paying for that, you know? I really liked that door too."

Envy raised an eyebrow and replied. "So instead of women you're screwing doors? It's so obvious since you're so attached." Greed grinned. "Screwing a door is better than not screwing at all, Ultimate abomination." He said casually.

Envy narrowed his eyes. "I really don't care who or what you screw. I came here for what's mine." He stated. Greed gave a curious look. "Sorry abomination. You can't have it. It's attached to me." He said suggestively as Envy glared.

"Now, who would want that? It's probably ready to fall off by now. Personally when you were sealed I had hoped Master would have dismembered you as well. I believe that would have served as a greater punishment. Or at least you would have actually learned your lesson." said Envy now smirking.

"Nope, it's still here. But wait . . . wasn't that what she did to you?" He asked grinning. "I want my Reese's cups back. You stole them from _my_ warehouse." snarled Envy.

"Oh? They were yours? You know how greedy I am. I saw them and had to have them. Too bad though, looks like you will have to get a different hiding place. But I don't have them anymore. I took them and visited poor Gluttony. He loved them and ate every single one then started making out with a big guy that was in there too. And here I thought Gluttony liked Lust. Looks like you turned him gay too." Said Greed as if he was talking about the weather.

Envy just glared and gave an animal like growl before stomping away. Greed pulled out a little black book and opened it. It had Envy and Greed on the first page with the names underlined. Greed put a line under his name.

"_Greed: One. Envy: Zero." _He thought grinning. Boy did he love being evil.

Sakura: Envy? What was with that argument?

Envy: It happened to be a real argument Greed and I had before he was killed. No one knows about it until now.

Ed: Aren't you going to pay him back?

Envy: (Grins evilly) Yep.

Sakura: Ookay. Thanks to all the reviewers. Also Thanks to the readers.

Ed: Yeah, please keep reading and reviewing!

Sakura: Now Greed is off of the list. Keep sending in requests!

Don't worry I'm sure Envy will get his revenge.

Ed: He always does. He's already plotting. (Looks at Envy who is writing in a notebook.)

Sakura: Wonder what he's planning. Guess we won't know until he's finished.

Lady Sakura


	16. Step 16

_Step 16_

A/n: Chapter 16! Wow! I never had a story with this many chapters!

Envy: Of course. The chapters are short. You can't write a real story to save your life.

Sakura: (Glares) I can to!

Envy: (Grinning) Have you? With this many chapters?

Sakura: . . . Not yet.

Envy: See? I'm right.

Sakura: (Glaring)

Envy: By the way where's Chibi – san?

Sakura: (Grins evilly)

Envy: Che. I'm starting to rub off. But really where is the Chibi?

Sakura: Hiding.

Envy: From what?

Sakura: Not what . . . who.

Envy: . . .

Sakura: Sorry I don't own them!

Envy: Maybe there is a god.

Sakura: As I was saying. I don't own them. Now let's hurry up and get this over with before poor Ed dies of heart failure.

Envy: Huh?

The train came to a complete stop and people started filing out through the exits. A long haired girl hopped off the train platform and made her way humming happily.

"_I can't wait to see the expression on Ed's face when he sees me! Surprise!"_ thought the blonde cheerfully. She pulled a wrench out of her suitcase and stored it in one of her coat pockets.

Who exactly was this girl? Her name was Winry Rockbell and she had been a friend to the Elric brothers since even before she could remember. The last time she had seen either brother she had, had to fix Ed's automail because he had smashed it to pieces, again.

She placed her hand in her pocket and gripped her wench. _"If his automail has even a scratch on it . . . he's **dead**."_ She thought angrily.

Ed sighed and looked in wonder at the green haired sin that laid curled up on the couch next to him. He had been surprised when he had sat down with a book he had been dying to read only to find a certain green haired sin coming through the window.

Envy had raised an eyebrow at him then had saunter over. Then he had just sat down next to the at that point the flabbergasted chibi. Ed couldn't stop the soft smile that spread across his face.

He rested his left hand on Envy's bare shoulder and went back to his book. _"I'm going insane. But I don't think I mind."_ He thought bemused. The sin opened an eye halfway and peered at the blonde for a moment before closing it again.

All was quiet until a loud bang echoed throughout the room. Envy had sat up with a look of curiosity and Ed had tensed up_. "Only one person can open a door **that **loud. Oh no. . . ." _Ed thought fearfully.

Suddenly Ed's head met with a wench as the Winry made her presence known. Ed had a hand on his now aching head as Envy narrowed his eyes. "Ed! You had better been taking care of your automail! I have more wenches!" Winry stated scowling.

The flaxen haired boy felt his anger rising at the wench throwing amazon. He stood turning to the other who was now wearing a smirk. "I can take care of my own arm, dammit! Also will you stop popping up unannounced!" seethed Ed only to get another wench met with his head.

He cursed holding his forehead now as Winry shouted angrily. "That's no way to greet a woman and one that's your friend!" Ed muttered. "If you're a friend, I rather have enemies." The only who heard him was Envy who raised an eyebrow.

The blonde haired girl narrowed her eyes and brought out another wench. _"I don't know what he said but I know from the look on that girl's face it was something bad. Who is that girl anyway?! She was almost lying on top of Ed! He is going to black and blue by the time I'm finished!" _She thought gritting her teeth.

She threw another wench only for it to miss its target. Her eyes widened in shock as the green haired girl caught it easily.

Envy grinned and dropped the offending tool and turned toward _his_ chibi. "Chibi – san? You okay?" He asked and got a slow nod return. Winry watched the exchange and started to seethe.

"Listen girl! I don't know who you are but you shouldn't be messing around in a guy's home. People will start getting ideas but from the way you dress they would probably be true." She stated smirking.

Envy was looking at her coolly and Ed's eyes had widened as he took a small step back. _"I prefer him snarling and cursing. He's freaking me out like this."_ thought Ed anxiously.

"Listen, bitch. I'm a male and you were the one that came crashing through the door like a fucking tank. I was minding my own fucking business and enjoying the peace and quiet with _my_ chibi. But now I'm pissed off." said Envy calmly.

The blonde girl seemed to not have absorbed a word except 'male' and 'my'. Of course neither was watching the currently freaking out golden eyed boy behind Envy.

"Ed's not gay, you freak! Not only that! He's MINE!" She snarled as Envy glared. "Some friend you are. Not knowing his sexual preference. Chibi – san is mine, not yours. Who would want something resembling a scarecrow?" stated Envy coolly.

"_This isn't going to end well. . . I think I'm getting a migraine."_ Ed thought mentally sighing. Suddenly the blonde was brought back to attention as Winry shouted. "Fine! Let Ed decide! I already_ know_ who he's going to pick!"

Both Winry and the green haired sin turned to him and he blinked. Confusion went across his face then he blinked again as realization struck him.

He blushed and moved closer to Envy taking his hand. "Sorry Winry." He murmured and looked up at Envy who was grinning like a cat who had gotten crème.

Winry was steaming and pulled out a wench just as Al came through the door with a box. "Brother! Look at what I found! Reese's cups! The store just got a shipment! Ahh!" Al had bumped into Winry knocking her down and dropping the box.

She was now covered in Reese's cups as Al muttered. "But they were being sold cup by cup so they don't have any wrappers. Um . . . sorry Winry. I didn't see you."

Al noticed Envy and him holding hands and stated happily. "I knew it was going to happen sooner or later." Ed couldn't stop the grin that came to his face at Al's approval but it fell as Winry launched herself toward him, wench in hand.

It happened so fast he could only blink. Envy had let go off his hand only to undo and take off his belt. Then had met Winry and started exchanging blows. He knew Envy was going easy on her and planning on a way to thank him later.

Al had moved out of the way and had gone to the kitchen muttering something about getting dinner started. He had just turned back in time to see Envy tying up an unconscious Winry with his belt.

Envy sauntered over and grinned playfully. "We shouldn't be hearing from her for awhile." He stated but it went in one ear and out the other. Envy was covered in chocolate and it was giving Ed _very_ naughty ideas.

"_Envy is starting to rub off."_ He thought as he blushed a bright red as Envy raised an eyebrow. Envy looked down and then started to grin again. "Are you having naughty thoughts Chibi - san?" He purred as Ed's blush darkened.

Ed leaned up and licked a spot of chocolate off of Envy's cheek. "You should get cleaned up." He murmured softly. "Wanna help?" purred Envy seductively. Gold stared into violet. Envy was so close he could kiss him. Now he knew Envy was rubbing off. "Not _this_ time. I need to clean this up and help Al. You're staying right?" He said. Envy had raised an eyebrow then smirk and replied.

"You said this time. You're going to cover me in chocolate again?" Ed couldn't stop the blush he swore he could pass for a Christmas tree light by now. "Of course I'm staying. You think I'm going to leave my Chibi alone with that bitch?" He continued.

The blonde blinked at the word 'bitch' before Envy pressed his lips to his. He then pulled back grinning and sauntered down the hall to the bathroom.

Ed walked into the kitchen and saw Al busy cooking. The suit of armor turned to him and said. "So Brother. . . . Are you still a virgin?" Ed blushed bright red and exploded. "Of course I am!"

He swore the armor was wearing a grin. "Then you better hurry and get Envy into a bed." His jaw dropped as Al gave an innocent. "What?" He started to wonder if Al was related to Envy in some way or maybe Envy has just been hanging around Al. He sighed as he started remember the nasty little thoughts that entered his head when he had seen Envy covered in chocolate.

He then shook his head roughly earning what seemed to be a concerned look from Al. He then suddenly remembered the other blonde in the apartment and was still covered in chocolate. _"At least she's tied up. No wenches_." He thought in relief.

Envy: Ah. That was why he was hiding.

Sakura: Yep! Now Winry's off the list. Only one character left that people haven't seen yet!

Envy: That's not all the characters.

Sakura: The one's people want to see.

Envy: So no one wants to see archer or Kimbley? Or even that scary woman who loves to beat Chibi – san up?

Sakura: Guess not. Then we go into desserts. Characters people want to see again. So far people have asked repeatedly for you and Ed. By now I think you have about five chapters and Ed four. The only other is Scar. It's up to the reviewers.

Envy: (Looks at reviewers) Start stating which character you want to see again. You don't want Sakura to end this story so soon, do you?

Sakura: (Sighs) Envy.

Thank you all for reading and reviewing! Please continue to R and R.

Envy: Of course they will. They know better. (Gets an evil grin)

Sakura: . . .

Lady Sakura


	17. Step 17

_Step 17_

A/n: Here we are chapter 17!! First of all I would like to thank some reviewers.

Envy: Hurry up already!

Sakura: Alright! Don't rush me! I would like to Thank all the people who have reviewed and read my story! I almost have fifty reviews! Yay! For those of you who reviewed the last chapter.

Shaolin feilong: Yes, poor Winry. I'm actually neutral person on that. I don't like Winry and I like her. Get it? I'm the same with Kikyo in Inu yasha. Since you want to see Kimbley . . . he'll be coming and most likely blow us away.

Ed: Don't you mean 'blow us up?'

Sakura: Shh. I'm busy.

Kinara: Nina is dead, true. So is Hughes when Wrath joins the Homunculi now that I look back. I brought Greed back from the dead and unknowingly Hughes too so why not Nina? I think that'll be an interesting chapter. Be on the look out for it.

Shrinpeater: Bout time someone asked for Izumi! Thank you! I've been dying to write that chapter!!

IshizuWolfRider: See? Here is the continuation just like you wanted. Hope you enjoy it! It was actually really hard to put any Reese's cups in here since I was becoming fascinated with the love triangle. Wait . . that means someone would have to love Winry wouldn't it? Oh well.

Envy: Don't even think of writing _my_ Chibi – san with that slut.

Ed: . . . .

Sakura: She's not a slut Envy and I wasn't think of writing her with him.

Ed: . . .

Sakura: Now let me finish!

Niver: Yep. Winry bashing. ; I'm still neutral but someone has to play that role.

For those of you who are Winry fans. I just think she would be better with Al (human Al) Envy and Ed just has _the_ spark. You know?

Envy: Done?

Sakura: Yep! All done! . . . Wait, where's Ed? He's suppose to write this.

Envy: He's still hiding. Winry's here.

Sakura: Oh. Heh. Then I guess you have to write the chapter.

Envy: My pleasure. But she really is behind you.

Sakura: What? (Turns to see an angry Winry.)

Winry: Where's Ed?!

Sakura: Um. . . I asked him to go to the store.

Winry: Oh? Did you really?

Envy: (Whispering to Sakura) Nice cover. What if she wants to stay and wait for Chibi?

Sakura: (Whispering) I don't know.

Envy: (Still whispering) Can I kill her?

Sakura: No!

Envy: (Pouting) Why not?

Winry: I'm not deaf you know!

Sakura and Envy: . . .

Envy: Sakuraaaa. Let me.

Sakura: No.

Winry: Looks like I have to say the disclaimer. Sakura doesn't own us. I'm glad she doesn't! Since I end up with Ed in the show!

Envy: No, you don't. There're just hints that he might like you. Al too. You really get around in the show don't you? Let's see. . . Chibi – san, Al, Mustang, Hawkeye, and Roze.

Winry: I do not! Ed's the only one for me! I'm not gay!

Envy: Could have fooled me.

Sakura: (Listening to them start a cat fight) Let's just start the show. If it starts to get violent I'm putting money on Envy.

_**Step 17**_

The golden haired boy was fidgeting nervously while being glared at by a pair of bright blue eyes.

"_What's taking Envy so long? He should have been out here by now! Dammit Al! You just **had** to untie her!"_ He thought gritting his teeth.

He stood and started walking toward the hall when an angry voice said. "Going to go check on your boyfriend Ed?" The flaxen haired teen looked over his shoulder grinning.

"Yeah, I'll be back in a minute." He replied as he heard Winry muttered. "You're probably going to join him, the stupid palm tree."

He knocked first on the bathroom door and upon getting no answer started to get worried. He opened it and walked into the room. The shower was on and steam was slowly filling the room.

"Envy?" He called. Again no answer. Sighing he walked over to the shower curtain only to give a shout of surprise as a pale hand caught his wrist. He was dragged into the shower clothes and all.

He was being pressed up against the shower wall by a warm, wet body. He blushed and blinked up at a grinning Envy.

"Looks like you've gotten wet Chibi – san." purred the green haired sin. Ed gave said sin a glare before growling. "And whose fault is that? You're the one who got me wet!"

Envy's grin widened as he leaned down, brushing his lips against the now blushing blonde's.

"Then how about I make it up to you? Hmm? You're already wet now we just have to get rid of the clothes." He purred. The golden eyed teen blushed but gave a slow nod, making Envy grin.

Envy had just gotten the alchemist's shirt off when the door slammed open and the curtain was roughly pulled back. Winry was standing there glaring with a sighing and if a suit of armor could blush, Al would be.

The girl's eyes widened before a blush went across her cheeks. Envy gave a sigh of annoyance before reaching and shutting the water off. He stepped out pulling Edward with him before shifting into his normal clothes.

Edward gave him an incredulous look and said. "Why didn't you do that in the first place?!"

The sin raised an eyebrow and stated. "I do enjoy taking a bath or shower Chibi – san. Just like I don't have to eat or sleep but I enjoy both activities. Plus there was the added bonus of getting a wet and naked Chibi in there with me."

Ed blushed bright red but nodded anyway while the other blonde glared now having gotten the blush to go away.

Dinner was a _very_ quiet affair and true to his word Envy was actually eating and seemed to be enjoying it.

"_That blonde wench woman just had to go and ruin the moment. And I was about to get Chibi naked too."_ thought Envy giving a mental sigh before sending a glare over the table at the blonde woman who gave it right back.

Ed looked nervously from Winry to Envy and back before thinking. _"If looks could kill. . . . . I have to admit I'm a little disappointed though. I can't help but wonder what would have happened if Winry hadn't had barged in."_

Alphonse got up and started clearing away plates when it appeared that no one was going to keep eating. "I made a special dessert since Winry was here visiting." said Al.

The armor disappeared into the kitchen before reappearing with three bowls of Reese's cups ice cream. Envy raised an eyebrow and said. "I didn't know they put these things in ice cream too."

Ed gave a laugh and replied. "Apparently because they are so popular they thought it would be a good idea. But Al you didn't make this!"

The suit of armor gave a giggle before replying. "It was a little short noticed."

Envy gave another grin before scooping a spoon fill and turning toward the now confused chibi.

"Open up Chibi." He said as Ed turned a bright red. He leaned in and took the ice cream from Envy's spoon getting a mischievous grin from the sin and a giggle of amusement from his little brother.

But none were paying attention to the blonde haired girl sitting across the table. Sadness filled blue eyes looked upon the scene and she looked down at the table. Winry felt tears start to fill her eyes and pushed them back roughly. She plastered on a bright smile and said. "Edward?"

The blonde alchemist turned from where he had been getting spoon fed by a grinning sin. He swallowed before replying. "Yeah? What is it Winry?" Envy had narrowed his eyes.

Winry just smiled. "Since I'm here I thought I should take a look at your automail. You always seem to get them busted up so I thought better safe than sorry." She said. Ed gave a thoughtful look before nodding. "Sure" Envy gave a death filled glare that sent a shiver of dread down Winry's spine.

They were sitting in the middle of the living room on the floor while Envy sat on the ledge of the open window watching like a hawk. Edward just gave mental sigh before giving a grunt of pain.

Envy tensed and seemed like he would pounce at any moment. Winry gave an apologetic smile before saying. "Sorry about that. It looks like you've sprained one of the lower arm mechanisms and there are a couple of bolts loose at the shoulder joint. There're just small things but could really limit your movement."

She moved the arm slowly before getting to work. The flaxen haired teen just closed his eyes and every time he would wince or give a grunt of pain the blue eyed girl murmured a sorry.

Envy sat watching them the whole time and finally the mechanic started to pack up her tools. "There! All done! I'm actually surprised Ed, you didn't have as much damage as you usually do." She said brightly.

Ed gave a bemused smile before replying. "Well . . . I haven't really done anything dangerous the last few weeks either." Winry gave a smile and closed the lid of her tool box.

"But it looks like you're going to out grow those soon. At least . . . in the next couple of months. You'll have to come back to Rizembool and let me make new ones for you." She said happily.

Ed nodded then Winry got a thoughtful look. "You know I was reading something the other day. About how the weight of the automail could affect the growth of children and young adults. Of course if just drank your milk than you wouldn't be short." She said with amusement as Ed glared.

"I'm not short and I will never drink that disgusting white stuff that looks more like glue than something edible!" He yelled angrily causing Winry to erupt into giggles. Ed replied with a 'Not funny' as Envy walked over and crouched in front of the steaming blonde.

"Chibi – san? You don't drink milk? No wonder you're short." He said mirthfully. The alchemist gave a death glare at the grinning homunculus in front of him.

Winry got up to put away her toolbox and came back with a deck of cards. "Who wants to play a game?" She asked grinning. Al had already gone to bed or however he slept.

Envy's grin widened and asked. "Can we play poker?" Winry nodded while Ed shook his head with a loud 'NO'. "We can use Reese's cups for money." replied Winry. Then Envy asked. "How about strip poker? And who ever is the winner can lick off that Reese's cups ice cream from Chibi."

The alchemist looked horrified and started stuttering out excuses as Winry nodded.

It was three hours before dawn and Edward was down to his underwear. Winry wasn't in any better shape wearing only her bra and underwear. Envy on the other hand was still fully clothed.

"Envy . . . . Shifting into new clothes is against the rules." muttered Ed irritably. He looked down at his hand with an eyebrow twitching. He had a feeling he was about to loose his pants, literately.

The green haired homunculus tilted his head to the side grinning, thoroughly enjoying the view of an almost naked Chibi. "Really?" he purred. Envy had almost lost every single hand but had shifted into new clothes when he was going to loose his underwear.

"Downright cheating" muttered the blonde haired mechanic. The girl sighed before laying her cards down. "Envy, you win. I quit. I have to get up in a few hours to board a train. I'm too tired to keep playing." She said as she stood stretching and waving as she went down the hall with her clothes in her arms.

A soft click of a door was heard. Envy grinned and crawled over to the blonde teen that was almost burning a hole through his cards. "Shall I start now Chibi?" purred Envy. A shout of 'NO! ENVY!' was heard though out the streets scaring off the birds in the early morning.

Sakura: All done!

Envy: You're getting farther away from Reese's cups.

Sakura: I noticed that. Don't worry the next couple of chapters will have them in a more active role.

Envy: Hmm.

Sakura: At least Winry is gone and Ed can come out from hiding. Where is he?

Envy: I'll go find him.

Sakura: Were you scared of her too?

Envy: (raises eyebrow) No, just the wench.

Sakura: Please Read and Review!! I hope you liked it.

The next chapter will be featuring someone even scarier than Hughes!

Envy: I know who.

Sakura: Shh!

Lady Sakura


	18. Step 18

_Step 18_

A/n: Chapter 18! Wow! I would like to once again thank all of the people who are reading and reviewing my story.

Envy: Chibi – san is still in hiding.

Sakura: Why?! Winry's gone.

Envy: Because this is his teacher's chapter.

Sakura: (Sighs)

Envy: I've noticed something.

Sakura: What?

Envy: Not many people have read your other stories. Just the ones with Chibi – san and I.

Sakura: Yes, they have!

Envy: Can you prove that?

Sakura: . . . . . Shut up.

Envy: She doesn't own us. Sakura was supposed to write this chapter but since she's depressed now. I get to write it!

Sakura: You just like being evil don't you?

Envy: You're just now realizing that?

_**Step 18**_

Ed sighed staring out of the train window. His teacher Izumi had called and had told them to visit. The blonde haired teen paled when he remember the phone call.

Flashback

The green haired homunculus just blinked as the phone started to ring. The androgynous boy looked over at the alchemist that was sprawled face down on the couch.

He was still recovering from the wench throwing woman's visit. Envy heard a muffled. "Envy . . . . Please get that." He gave a soft snicker before picking the phone up.

"Whaaaaaaat?" He said. A female voice answered. "I want to speak to Edward Elric! Now!" He just raised an eyebrow before saying. "Sorry, he's indisposed at the moment."

"I said I want to speak to him . . . . NOW!" screamed the voice. Envy couldn't hide the wince and thought. _"Damn. She's loud."_

He sauntered over to the still not moving Chibi. "Chibi – san, there's a very loud bitch that wants you." stated Envy casually.

Edward gave a chuckle before raising his head and then asking with fear in his voice. "You mean . . . teacher is on the phone?" Envy shrugged before handing the phone over.

Edward just gulped putting the phone to his ear. "H . . . Hello?" He stuttered fearfully making Envy raise an eyebrow. Then a voice even more frightening than Winry's wench answered.

"I am your teacher." Ed held back a cry before replying. "Hello, Teacher." "Edward. I want you to visit me. And don't try to make excuses. Because if you don't, I'll come there, take all of your Reese's cups. Then I'll tie you up and make you watch as I flush them one by one down the toilet. Then I'll drag you here and force you to eat M and M's." Izumi stated calmly.

Envy gave a whistle; he had overheard what the woman had said. _"She's more evil than I am. I'm officially impressed."_ He thought grinning.

But it was having the opposite effect on the blonde. He was trembling with fear as he replied. "O . . . Okay, Teacher. I'll see you in a couple of days." His reply was a 'Good boy' and a click.

He slumped in relief as Envy silently took back the phone and placed it back in its cradle. The flaxen haired boy laid down again sighing. The sin then tilted his head to the side and said. "Can I come?"

End of flashback

This was why Envy was sitting next to him playing cards with Al and loosing. His brother had, had the same reaction when he told him of the visit.

Envy had ended up snickering when the suit of armor had placed itself in a corner thoroughly depressed. But, when the blonde had asked the sin why he wanted to come.

The homunculus had just grinned and replied. "For pointers." Both Elric brothers had been confused by that statement. Ed sighed and thought. _"As long as my Reese's cups are safe and I don't have to eat those disgusting M and M's. They're worse than milk I swear." _

Envy: (snickering)

Sakura: I do like M and M's but my mom is obsessed with them so . . .

Ed: I didn't know armor could get depressed.

Sakura: Al can. It's amazing though.

Ed: Is Teacher's chapter over?

Sakura: Nope. It's a double chapter again.

Ed: Dammit.

Envy: It's not like she's the boogeyman Chibi – san.

Ed: . . . .

Sakura: Heh. Please read and review! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!

Envy: You sound like a commercial.

Sakura: (Glares)

Lady Sakura


	19. Step 19

_Step 19_

A/n: I'm back again! I would like to once again thank all of the people who are reading and reviewing my story.

Envy: (Banging on Sakura's door) C'mon Chibi – san! Come out of there! She not that scary!

Sakura: He's _still_ in there?

Envy: Yep.

Sakura: Hmm. I have a plan.

Envy: Ohh? What is it?

Sakura: (Starts whispering in Envy's ear.)

Envy: (Grins evilly as a light covers his body)

(Envy has changed into Izumi.)

Envy: EDWARD! IF YOU DON'T COME OUT RIGHT NOW I'LL . . .

(They hear the sound of running and the door is slammed open.)

Sakura: Look! He's out!

Envy: (Changes back into his normal form.) Had a good nap Chibi – san?

Ed: . . . .

Sakura and Envy: Huh?

Ed: Both . . . of you.

Envy and Sakura: . . . What?

Ed: Both of you are . . . _dead_!

Sakura: Run! Mad blonde on the loose!

Envy: (Being chased by Ed)

Sakura: Nope! I don't own them! Now let's get going! (Screams and starts running as Ed locks on her.)

**_Step 19_**

Ed looked up at the house with a depressed look on his face. "Brother? Shouldn't we go in?" asked Alphonse timidly. The blonde alchemist then felt an arm wrap around his waist.

He could feel the tension start to leave his body. He looked up to see violet eyes peering down at him. He blushed but grinned and replied. "Sure Al! What's the worst that can happen?"

There was a loud bang as the front door slammed opened. Standing there was a tall woman with black dreadlocks pulled back into a ponytail. Both Elrics froze like deer while Envy raised an eyebrow.

Izumi smiled and said cheerfully. "I'm so glad you're here! I was starting to worry!" Ed gave her an incredulous look complete with jaw drop. If Al could have he would have had the same look.

The sin just tilted his head slightly to the side curiously. _"Am I at the wrong house?"_ wondered Ed in shock.

Izumi stepped forward and gave both boys a hug before turning toward Envy with a smile. "Hello, my name is Izumi Curtis. I'm both Edward's and Alphonse's teacher. Nice to meet you." She said brightly.

The blonde looked like he was about to have a heart attack and leaned against Al. Envy only blinked but replied. "I'm Envy" The black haired woman nodded and turned back toward the other two, saying. "Lunch is already ready. Come on in."

Sig had just finished putting the last dish on the table when they walked in. He gave a nod of greeting receiving two halfhearted waves. "Honey, this boy here is Envy. He's a friend of Edward's. Isn't that great?!" explained Izumi.

Sig just nodded before leaving. Ed blinked before saying as everyone was sitting down. "I'll be right back." The green haired sin raised an eyebrow before starting to get up. Ed gave a grin and gave a gesture telling him to stay.

The blonde went through the door and then down the hall. He entered the butchery and spotted Sig attending to some meat. "Hey, Sig." He called. The tall man turned around with a bloody butcher knife in his hand.

Ed jumped slightly before giving an uneasy grin. _"He looks like he would fit in a horror story better than a butcher store."_ He thought anxiously.

"Um . . . Why is Teacher acting so . . . . Cheerful?" He asked. Sig just stared at him making him start to fidget. But Sig replied. "She ate over twenty large bags of M and M's."

Edward blinked. "You mean she's on a sugar high right now?!" He asked incredulously. The man just nodded before going back to his meat and thus ending the conversation. Ed walked back slowly and sat down without anyone noticing.

Izumi suddenly turned toward him and he gave a small smile. "Edward! Where have you been! I thought you weren't coming back! It's not very nice to worry your teacher like that!" She said brightly with a small pout.

They had finished eating and Ed had dragged Envy out into the backyard. The blonde was currently sitting under a tree with Envy lying on his back with his feet on the tree.

Ed couldn't stop the soft chuckle that came out of his mouth. Envy almost looked like a cat sunning itself. Envy lazily opened one eye and looked at him. "Hmm? By the way where did you go?" He asked casually.

Ed smiled and replied. "Do you have to know everything I do?" His response was an 'Of course' before saying. "I followed Sig and asked him why Teacher was acting . . . so . . . er . . . different. He said she had eaten a lot of M and M's earlier in the morning. Now she's on a sugar high."

The green haired homunculus raised an eyebrow in curiosity before Al came running up. "Brother! Spar with me! Please!" He asked excitedly. "Sure Al." He replied smiling brightly with a small laugh.

The sun had started to set already and the trio walked through the door as Sig was once again setting the table.

He had taken off his usual red coat and black shirt. He only had his black tank, pants, and boots on. Ed rubbed his arm wincing slightly. He knew he was going to have quite the number of bruises in the morning.

After watching them for an hour Envy had said he wanted to join them sparing.

The sin had wanted to spar with Ed first. _"Of course."_ thought Ed, sighing.

Surprisingly enough the blonde had been able to hold his on while Alphonse had gotten his helmet served to him. Ed had a sneaking suspicion that the sin had gone easier on him than usual due to certain circumstances.

"_No matter what happens between us. Envy would never do something like that. A fight is a fight. But . . ."_ He trailed off. Envy leaned over and whispered seductively in his ear. "Did I go too _hard_ on you Chibi – san? Want me to _kiss_ and make it better later?"

He gave his ear a little nip before pulling back slowly. Ed felt a shiver run down his spine and a blush heat up his face. Izumi suddenly appeared at the door and he felt something hit him in the forehead, knocking him backwards.

He picked it up and stared at the small red M and M in confusion.

Ed blinked as a shadow came over him and found Izumi standing over him glaring. He just gulped nervously. She held up five orange wrappers. "What are these?" She asked quietly. His eyes widened in fright as he started to back up.

"Reese's cups" answered Envy grinning. She turned her glare towards him and Ed watched him scoot back in his chair a little, making his eyes widen even more. She turned her black eyes towards him again.

"What do I not allow in my house?" She asked once again in that quiet voice. "Reese's cups" murmured Ed. She nodded and smiled. "Very good. Now I know that you knew what you were doing was wrong. Now you boys have to be punished. Hold still please." said Izumi.

Envy blinked and pointed to himself looking at Sig. The big man shook his head 'No' and Envy just grinned. Edward picked himself up and started to run towards the door only to be slammed into a wall. "I SAID HOLD STILL! DON'T YOU KNOW WHEN TO FOLLOW ORDERS?! YOU SHOULD, SEEING AS YOU'RE A DOG OF THE MILITARY! LOOKS LIKE YOU NEED TO BE RETRAINED! I WILL BE THE ONE TO PUT YOU BACK ON YOUR LEASH!" bellowed Izumi before grabbing Al who squeaked.

"Me too?! Why me?!" Sig ignored the situation and just continued to eat. Envy though watched the brothers getting beaten to a bloody pulp while eating a Reese's cup, grinning. _"At least it's not me. Chibi will** try** to kill me if he finds out that I put these in his suitcase."_ He thought chuckling as Al was sent through the dining room door.

Sakura: (Pants) I finally out ran him.

Ed: I don't think so!

Sakura: Look! It's over!

Ed: (Sighs) I'll let you off the hook this time, Sakura.

Sakura: (Hugs Ed) Thank you! Um. . Where's Envy?

Ed: Unless you want to join him. Don't ask me that.

Sakura: O . . . okay.

Sakura: Please read and review like usual! I hope you enjoyed it!

Lady Sakura


	20. Step 20

_Step 20_

A/n: Number twenty! Yay! I want to thank all the reviewers and readers once again!

Sakura: Yay! (Runs around hyper)

Envy: What's her problem?

Ed: She's writing this chapter.

Envy: That's all? (Watches Sakura bounce off the walls. Literally)

Ed: No. . . . She said something about something super ultra cute appearing in the chapter. I didn't get all off it.

Envy: Hmm? But I'm in every chapter.

Ed: . . . No comment.

Envy: Sakura doesn't own Fullmetal alchemist or me. Let's see what this super cute thing is.

**_Step 20_**

The sound of a train leaving woke Edward from his light doze. He blinked sleepy golden eyes which then widened in horror. He stood quickly and gaped at the train that was leaving.

"Chibi – san, you're going to start catching flies. I won't kiss you if you catch one." stated a mirth filled voice. The blonde glared at the green haired teen next to him and promptly shouted. "That was our train!"

Envy raised an eyebrow then gave the empty train tracks a bored glance. "So?" Ed gave a huff of frustration and plopped down onto the bench. A strong bare arm wrapped around him and pulled him against a warm body.

"But you just looked so peaceful Chibi – san. I didn't want to wake you. Especially since you had to go through that ordeal last night with your teacher." said Envy casually.

Ed sent an angry glare in his direction but still leaned against the sin before muttering. "And you wanted to grope me." A look of surprise went across Envy's face before settling back into his usual grin.

"Of course not Chibi – san. Why would I do such a thing?" He said with mock hurt. The blonde gave a snort before giving a muttered 'Yeah right'.

Edward then spotted Alphonse talking to a little girl who had a small kitten. He gave a gentle smile. _"Al is always so gentle. He doesn't deserve this. I need to hurry and find a way to get his body back."_ He thought firmly.

Then another thought went across his mind. The girl Al was talking to reminded him of another little girl he had known. It seemed so long ago, almost a life time. _"Nina"_ He thought sadly.

Flashback

A small girl about three or four came running into the room. She had long brown hair pulled into two braids with large bright blue eyes that were surrounded by a heart shaped face.

She was wearing a pink and blue dress and had a bright and cheerful smile planted on her face. The smile quickly turned into a frown then a pout.

"Big Brother! Play with me!" She said with a pout pointed towards the blonde sitting at a brown desk with a mountain of books stacked around him.

"No, Nina. I have to study. Otherwise I won't pass the state alchemy exam." the younger blonde explained. Nina pouted and walked up to him before starting to tug on his jacket. "B. . . But Big Brother! You promised!" She whined.

Ed sighed and looked down at the tear filled blue eyes. _"Oh no! She's going to cry!"_ He thought starting to panic. He then blinked and smiled as an idea came to mind.

He reached into the first draw on his right and pulled out an orange wrapper. The soon to be Fullmetal alchemist held the candy for the little girl to see. "If you let me study . . . I'll give you this." He said smiling.

She just shook her head and said. "I want Big Brother to play with me _now_! Not later!"

Ed just sighed and gave a bemused smile. "Please Nina? This is important. Do it for Big Brother?" He asked. The brunette gave a teary frown but still nodded before replying.

"Okay. Only for Big Brother though." He just smiled gently and handed her the candy which she took happily before running out.

He turned back to the books upon hearing the door shut. _"I need to pass this exam so I can set things right." _He thought determinedly.

Two hours had passed and the blonde was studying a new book when he felt something start to tug on his sleeve.

There was Nina covered in chocolate and smiling. "It's later, Big Brother!" She said gleefully. Ed couldn't stop himself from giving a soft laugh. "What did you do? Play with the Reese's cups instead of eating them?" He asked in amusement.

He picked up the little girl before taking her to the bathroom and helping her clean up.

"Can we play_ now_?" She asked impatiently. Ed grinned before saying. "Yeah, okay." The blue eyed girl gave a squeal before jumping off the counter and running outside with a resigned Ed behind her.

It was already mid afternoon and Ed hadn't gotten anymore studying done.

Ed saw a flash of brown and grinned. He carefully snuck up on the innocent looking bush and then leapt forward. He picked up a laughing and squirming Nina.

Alphonse and Shou Tucker then came walking up the walkway. Nina beamed and shouted. "Daddy!" Before running toward a ragged looking middle aged man.

The man smiled softly as Ed came up. "Well? Got everything you needed to get done?" He asked. Tucker nodded and replied. "Oh, yes. Alphonse was extremely helpful. I got everything done in half the time. I'm sorry if she was any trouble."

"She wasn't any trouble! We had fun! Right, Nina?" He asked grinning. Nina nodded enthusically. "Daddy! Big Brother played tag with me. And hide and seek and even dollies!" She stated cheerfully.

Al turned toward his brother and asked. "You played dollies?" The golden eyed boy could hear the laughter in Al's voice and gave a 'Shut up' glare. The suit of armor just gave a quiet laugh.

Edward helped to bring the other bags of groceries in and the three of them walked back to the kitchen after sending the car off. When they arrived Ed couldn't stop his jaw from dropping as Tucker gave a look of surprise. Alphonse gave a small squeak before becoming silent.

Scattered along the walls and floor and even on the counters. Absolutely _everywhere_ was covered in chocolate and sitting in the middle was a chocolate covered Nina with orange wrappers strung about around her.

"How did she find those Reese's cups?" asked Tucker in wonder. Alphonse seemed to get nervous. "Um . . . I bought some Reese's cups for Brother since it's his favorite. I'm sorry! He's been working and studying so hard, I thought. ." stuttered Al before getting cut off with a shake of Tucker's head.

"It's quite alright. I understand. And Edward has been working very hard indeed. But now. . . . I need to know who's going to clean this up." He stated calmly. Both boys then became _very _quiet.

End of Flashback

Ed couldn't stop himself from giving a soft mental laugh. _"Al and I was stuck cleaning that kitchen for **hours**! Who knew chocolate was so hard to get off? I couldn't eat a Reese's cup for three months after that!"_ He thought laughing mentally.

He was jarred out of his thoughts by Envy saying. "Chibi – san? Do you want to miss this train too?" His eyes widened as he spotted another train stopped just a few feet away and getting ready to leave.

He immediately stood, shouting. "Shit! Envy! Al! We gotta go!" He heard clanking as Al followed behind him. Envy also gave a soft laugh, probably at his expense.

"_Now . . . is not the time to be dwelling in the past! Especially when I have things to do! Time to look toward the future! Move forward."_ thought Ed determinedly giving a grin.

Sakura: Nina is so adorable!

Envy: That was who you were talking about?!

Ed: (Snickering) Looks like Sakura doesn't think you're cute anymore Envy.

Envy: . . . (Starts pouting)

Sakura: Ed! Of course I still think you're cute Envy. Don't let that shrimp fool you.

Ed: WHO YOU CALLING AN SHRIMP SO SMALL THAT HE COULDN'T EVEN MAKE A COCKTAIL!

Envy: Obviously you, Chibi – san.

Ed and Envy: (Starts arguing)

Sakura: . . . Um. . . Heh . . . . Please read and review! Thank you!

Lady Sakura


	21. Step 21

Step 21

A/n: Number twenty - one! I'm so sorry I haven't written in such a long time! My computer has been down and when my Mom finally had it fixed in time for school about three weeks or so ago I had to focus entirely on school to get caught up. But now I'm back in action! I'm hoping I can keep up with my weekly updates now.

Envy: It's about time. I was starting to get bored.

Sakura: I can't help it. No computer, no write.

Ed: The only thing that matters is that you're back right?

Sakura: Yep!

Envy: Until mid-terms. Then she'll have her nose in a book for two weeks like a certain Chibi - san I know.

Ed: Envy!

Sakura: Can we get on with it? Please? We can talk about my school life later.

Envy: She doesn't own us. If she did imagine how long you would have waited for the next episode.

Sakura: Envy!

Ed: Envy!

Envy: What?

Sakura: (Sigh) Nothing.

Step 21

A girl with short brown hair walked along the halls of military headquarters of Central. Her emerald green eyes scanned the hallways from behind her glasses as she kept herself from dropping the stack of files and from bumping into people.

Shciezska gave a smile of relief only to cry out in surprise as someone knocked into her from the front. Papers and file folders went everywhere and so did her glasses. The brunette sighed before trying to find where glasses went. _"I wish I could use my photographic memory to find my glasses. Just see where they land and there I go." _She thought sighing.

A voice said. "Here you go, Shciezska." and she found her glasses being handed to her. When she could see again she noticed the one that had tripped her was none other than Edward Elric. She could feel her mood brighten immediately.

The flaxen haired teen gave a sheepish grin before saying. "Sorry about that, Shciezska. I wasn't watching where I was going." She just shook her head smiling and started to pick up the papers that had been dropped. "It's alright. I'm used to it. People are always running into and knocking me over." She said timidly.

Ed knelt and started to pick up the files before handing them to her. "Um . . . Shciezska? Are you okay?" He asked anxiously. "I'm okay Ed. I was just feeling a little down that's all. It happens to everyone." She replied wisely. She then spotted an orange wrapper and blinked, picking it up.

"Oh, that's mine. Must have fallen out of my pocket." stated Ed. Shciezska locked her green eyes on him and said firmly. "You do realize how dangerous those Reese's cups are, right?" Golden eyes filled with confusion as he blinked. "They're just candy." He said baffled.

"That's what they want you to believe." She said determinedly, green eyes narrowed. "Who?" asked Ed. The brunette took a calming deep breathe before replying. "The aliens." The golden eyed alchemist let his jaw drop slightly as he stared at the mousy girl in front of him in disbelief.

Shciezska held up a hand to stop him from talking. "I know you're probably thinking 'Everything is so clear now!'. Let me tell you you're not the first one realize at last what's happening." She explained.

"And what is that?" asked Ed weakly. "That's easy, Ed. The aliens are brain washing us to be their unyielding slaves by using Reese's cups. And look! Their plan has proven to be successful! Soon they'll be coming down from the mother ship and then we'll all be doomed!" She explained becoming depressed once again.

Ed was giving a sort of bemused look. "So . . . Uh. . How will you protect yourself from the invasion even though you won't be brain washed?" He asked.

She beamed at him and said excitedly. "I covered the entire inside of my house with foil. I read in a book that some alien species couldn't get pass it. I even made a helmet out of a pot just in case they try to brain wash me or make me want to eat Reese's cups so they can try to brain wash me. I have everything covered."

Edward gave a nervous smile and stood quickly. "Sure sounds like it. I gotta go. I have a meeting with Mustang. See you later." He said waving as he turned the corner.

Edward glanced briefly over at his companion that was walking at his side. Long dark green hair and pale skin made it obvious who it was. Violet eyes turned toward him curiously and he looked away feeling his face heat up.

An arm wrapped itself around his waist and his blush deepened but he still leaned into the embrace. Then he noticed as they neared a store a familiar head of brown hair.

Shciezska looked around at her fellow protesters with pride then she spotted a familiar blonde alchemist and immediately walked over to him. "Hello, Edward!" She said cheerfully waving.

"Hey there, Shciezska." He said smiling. Ed then remembered that Envy was with him and blushed but still said. "Shciezska, this is Envy. Envy, this is Shciezska. She's a friend and a co worker." The green eyed girl smiled at the boy in front of her who had been surprised just moments ago but was grinning again now. "Nice to meet you, Envy." She said.

He just nodded watching her with violet eyes. "I don't really work with Ed that much. I work mostly in the information department with Lieutenant Colonel Hughes. Ed was the one who got me the job after I recreated Tim Marcoh's research for him. I had accidentally read it while working for the library." She explained.

Envy looked surprised then amused and proceeded to looked down at Ed. "Naughty Chibi - san. My lips are sealed this time. You _are_ going have to make it up to me some how though." He murmured. Shciezscka couldn't hear what Envy had said but whatever he had said had made Ed blushed bright red. But she did hear what Envy said next. "Thinking naughty thoughts, Chibi - san?" She felt herself blush but then mentally shook herself.

"Oh yeah? What are you doing here, Shciezska?" asked Ed curiously. "We're trying to get the stores to stop selling Reese's cups so we can stop the brain washing and save our planet." She explained. The flaxen haired teen sighed while Envy was grinning widely.

"Shciezska, trust me there are no aliens. Reese's cups are just candy. Highly addictive candy but still candy. Not brain washing candy. Alright?" explained Ed patiently as he would to a child. "Alright, but I do know aliens are real. Ms. Juliet Douglas is one! She's an alien! Oh! She's so creepy and scary. And no one sees her walking around buying groceries or anything. See?! Alien!" She stated fearfully.

Ed shook his head before looking at the green haired sin out of the corner of his eye. _"Why did Envy tense up just then?" _He thought confused. "Ms. Douglas is not an alien. She probably just doesn't like people that much so she goes shopping really early or really late." He said and watched as the green eyed girl nodded reluctantly and murmured. "Alright."

"Good, see you later Shciezska." He said. "Bye Edward. Bye Envy. Nice meeting you." She said before turning around and starting to disassemble the group of protesters.

Ed turned toward the green haired sin and said concerned. "You were pretty quiet during the whole conversation. Why?" He just shrugged. "I noticed it at Teacher's too. You always became quiet unless we were alone or with Al." He stated. Envy looked down at him with a raised eyebrow. "I didn't realize you paid so much attention to me. I didn't talk back there because the less she knows the better and as for that M and M woman. You think I wanted to join you and you're brother in that little game of yours? Let's see who will pass out first the great Chibi - san or his tin can brother. Happy now, Chibi - san?" He purred.

Ed glared at the grinning sin but gave in and nodded. "For your information, I didn't want to play that game either." He muttered. Envy just gave a snicker and tightened his hold on his waist.

The next day Ed knocked on Shciezska's door while violet eyes looked at the surrounding area already bored. He knocked again harder this time. "Let's go. She's not home." muttered a very bored sin. Edward felt a feeling of deja vu and dread filled his entire body.

The door was unlocked as he pushed it open against something. Envy looked surprised then he smirked. "That's called breaking and entering, Chibi - san." He stated. Ed could only let his mouth drop open at the sight that awaited him. Envy came up behind him and whistled. The room was filled with mountains upon mountains of Reese's cups.

He blinked as he heard a small voice. "Help me. Help me, please." His eyes widened even more then he turned toward Envy and said hurriedly. "We have to get her out of there!" Envy tilted his head to the side pensively but nodded anyway. He gave him a grateful smile and leaned up, brushing his lips against the sin's.

He pulled back blushing but Envy was grinning again. They both start to dig the brunette out. When they had finally dug Shciezska out, Ed had collapsed panting while Envy simply drew him onto his lap causing him blush and protest. But he just sighed and gave in, leaning back against Envy's chest. _"Besides it's not so bad being in his lap. That thought should bother me but for some reason it doesn't." _He thought.

"Sorry about that, Ed. I took your advice and I wanted to try a Reese's cup but because I was at work I had to order them from the factory. And then they brought so many I had to move my precious books into my bedroom. I just didn't realize candy could be so heavy." She explained timidly. Ed smiled and replied. "It's ok. Just be more careful next time, okay?"

He moved in time to see Envy reaching for something. "Envy? What are you doing?" He asked curiously. "Hmm? Just getting something." He replied nonchalantly. Ed saw Envy grab a Reese's cup but was too late to stop him. A sense of dread started to fill him and then he was covered in little orange wrappers.

He couldn't feel Envy anymore nor see him. "You just _had _to do that, didn't you?!" He said angrily. "Che, I didn't know if I took that one it would fall. I thought that one was safe." stated Envy exasperated. He let out a loud sigh and then there was silence for a few minutes while he was trying to think of a way to dig himself out. Then he heard Envy say. "I wanted you covered in chocolate again but this wasn't what I meant."

Sakura: There! How was that?

Envy: Chibi - san? How come you attract all the crazy people besides yours truly?

Ed: I have no idea.

Sakura: Hey! What about me! I'm not crazy!

Envy: Oh? How do you know?

Ed: He's just mad that I was covered in Reese's cups again but not chocolate.

Sakura: You don't want to mess with me Envy.

Envy: Really? Maybe I do.

Ed: (Drowning out Sakura and Envy) Like old times, right?

Ed: Please read and review!

Sakura: (Stops arguing) I want to thank everyone who has been waiting patiently for this chapter and for those who have reviewed. Thank you so much.

Envy: Are you going to cry now?

Sakura: No!

Envy: Oh?

Envy and Sakura: (Starts arguing again)

Ed: (Sigh) Please read and review.

Lady Sakura


	22. Step 22

Step 22

A/n: Here is number twenty - two! Thank you for reading and reviewing. Envy is going to be in control of this chapter.

Envy: (Purrs) I have the perfect victim.

Ed: Who?

Envy: Why should I tell you?

Ed: Um . . .

Sakura: Because he'll give you a kiss!

Envy: Oh? Well in that case . . .

Ed: (Blushes) No, I won't!

Envy: (Smirks) Then I won't tell you.

Sakura: Eddd! Why did you have to go and say that?! Now he won't tell us!

Ed: Sorry! You should have briefed me or given me a memo before pulling a stunt like that! Then I would've played along!

Sakura: (Sighs) Alright, fine. Enough arguing, Envy just read the disclaimer already please.

Envy: (Snickers) Sakura doesn't own Chibi - san and me. Right now she doesn't own this chapter either because I'm writing it therefore it's mine.

Sakura: Envy! I do own this chapter!

Envy: (Grinning) Nope. All mine.

Sakura: Ugh. I give up. For now that is. Because I want to get on with the story.

Ed: Okay, here we go. Get started Envy!

Sakura: Yes, please do.

Envy: Both of you are really bossy, you know that? Why do I hang around you two again?

Sakura and Ed: Envy!

Envy: See? In perfect stereo too. You two should go on tour. Fine, I'm starting already. Put down the knife, Kitten.

Step 22

A woman with short black hair and cold, cruel violet eyes gave a sigh of annoyance at the phone that was currently still ringing despite her best efforts at ignoring it. She picked it up from its cradle and said. "Hello? May I help you?" "Why hello there! Do you know that you are our grand prize winner in the Reese's cups contest that we're currently holding?" A cheerful male voice asked over the line.

Dante found herself frowning but she had to admit she was curious. "Am I? No, I didn't know." She stated with mild curiosity. "Well, you're in luck! All you have to do is go to The Lucky Shots bar at eight tonight and your prize of ten thousand Reese's cups will be waiting there. I hope to see you there!" said the cheerful voice before the line clicked.

Dante let dark violet eyes take in the phone while thinking with disdain. _"The Lucky Shots? What a boring and stupid name for a bar."_

Envy placed the phone back into its cradle before shifting back into his normal form. "Well?! Did she fall for it?!" asked a hyper Wrath who was basically bouncing off of the walls. Envy grinned and stretched languorously.

"Sure, runt. I _am_ the master of disguises. The only one whose has been able to tell me apart beside you and the other homunculi is Chibi - san." He stated nonchalantly but felt his grin become wider at the mention of the blonde. After all they were practically dating now in a weird way even if the alchemist hadn't said anything.

Wrath was looking with an eyebrow raised at him. "What?!" He asked snappily but Wrath just shook his dark brown before turning blue - violet eyes toward the window. "What if Master finds out we played another prank on her?" He asked pensively. Envy gave a snort before replying. "What's life without a little danger?"

Wrath gave the green haired sin a nervous look. "But Envy. . . You heard what she said last time. I doubt she'll forgive us this time." He said anxiously. "If she finds out it was us that is." Envy said grinning evilly.

Dante walked into the bar The Lucky Shots and gave a look of complete disgust. _"What a horrible, filthy, miserable place. The sooner I get out of here the better. I'm killing my brain cells just by stepping into this worthless place." _She thought scornfully.

She heard a voice cheerfully say then. "Ah! Are you Ms. Lyra?" She turned toward a man that looked to be in his mid - twenties with brown and brown eyes. She slipped back into her careful mask and smiled. "Yes, I am. Nice to meet you. You name is?"

The man smiled brightly before replying. "Michael. I'm afraid there's going to be a slight delay in getting your prize though. Because of the recent robberies at the factories, getting such a large amount of Reese's cups in such a short amount of time has been difficult. But the factory assured me that they were almost finished with your prize, if you would just be kind enough to be a little more patient."

She just nodded still smiling while she gave a mental sigh of irritation. The raven haired woman followed the quickly becoming annoying cheerful man to a table in the back and they ordered their drinks. Although she didn't get anything alcoholic because she didn't indulge in that particular human activity.

Then the man next to muttered to her something about using the restroom before getting up and disappearing but she didn't care. She just wanted to get the Reese's cups and get out there.

Envy cursed in the form he currently was in as he entered the hallway that led to the bathrooms. The crucial factor was to get Dante drunk enough not to remember her own name. Now, things weren't going according to plan and it had been going so well too!

"Wrath." He called as Wrath stepped out from a corner where he was waiting it out. "Envy? Why aren't you out there with Master?" He asked curiously, brows furrowed.

"Because we've hit a rock in the road. She's not ordering anything that has liquor in it. Smart for her but bad for us. She's ruining our plan and she doesn't even know it!" He stated angrily. They both stood in silence for a few minutes before Envy grinned and a flash went over his body.

A blonde female waitress was in his place and she smirked before marching out of the hallway. Wrath just rolled his eyes before going back to his corner. He didn't want Master to see him if she came down the hallway and he wanted to see the finale so he was hiding.

Envy walked to the bar and told their waitress that he would get their drinks making the waitress look at him in relief and gratitude. Then he went to mixing them making sure Dante's had the strongest liquor he could find, filling at least a third of the glass with it. He poured five special drinks for Dante and two beers for himself even though he doubted he would drink them. _"I don't want to be suspicious or otherwise she'll notice that something's off. Unfortunately Dante's not stupid. If she were, it would make my life a whole lot easier." _He thought bitterly.

He gave Dante a cheerful smile as he sat the drinks down before practically bouncing off acting as if he had another customer. Then he snuck back into the hallway, shifting back into the brown haired male from before and walking out.

Dante gave a slight grimace at the bitter taste of her drink when it was suppose to be sweeter. But she chose not to complain this time; she'll just have Pride close them down next week. _"Fools can't even make a simple drink right. And their waitresses. Repulsive. If that waitress had kept smiling idiotically at me like that then I would've transmuted her." _She thought patronizingly.

She gave a look around wondering where that man had gone too before he suddenly just pop up smiling cheerfully. "Great! The drinks are here. Sorry I took so long." He said sitting down again and she let a smile show on her face.

He glanced at her before reaching for his own drink and sipping it carefully. "Hopefully they will hurry and you won't have to wait too long. Thank you for being so patient. I'm not sure another winner would have put up with this. But until they arrive with your prize just sit back and relax." He said gratefully.

The violet eyed woman just nodded only half paying attention. She was already starting on her second drink and for some strange reason she was feeling a tingling sensation throughout her body. She let herself frown mentally but then shrugged mentally as well._ "Maybe they __**did **__change the recipe. I haven't had one in a long time_." She thought.

Envy couldn't stop himself from grinning as he lead a drunker than a horse Dante along the streets with Wrath following behind shortly. He was basically carrying her because she was stumbling every few minutes.

The green haired sin was still in his brown haired disguise though just in case Dante remembered something after the bar. He ignored the raven haired woman as she slurred incoherently about something. He lead her up to a big house and opened the unlocked door before giving the drunk body jumper a push making her stumble into the entryway of the house. Envy then rang the doorbell and then turned around leaving with the other sin following closely at his heels.

Dante slowly woke up and immediately wanted to whimper at the huge pain that was currently burying itself inside her head over and over again. Then she wanted to glare at herself because she couldn't believe she was in this state. She was the Master of the homunculi and the one who was actually running the military when she wanted too. Plus she was in the process of getting pathetic alchemists to make a philosopher's stone for her.

The last thing she remembered was being in the bar and then that's it. The first thought that came to her mind was. _"I didn't get my Reese's cups!" _Then she thought. _"Where am I? I think I'm going to throw up." _She slowly sat up wincing at the pain in her head and then she realized she was naked making her pale especially when she saw the parts of her body already rotting.

A man came through the door at her right and she instantly recognized him. "Pride? Where am I?" She asked and wanted to wince at how tired her voice sounded. Pride had that smile he always did as he answered. "You're in my house, Master. More precisely my bedroom, you came here last night drunk. You gave me very specific orders but once I got going I didn't mind the orders at all. Of course if my wife had been here I wouldn't have been able to follow them. Good thing she's visiting her parents with my son."

Dante felt completely confused and the pain wasn't helping one bit but she was sure that Pride was almost leering at her. Then everything clicked.

Envy was waiting outside of Pride's house with Wrath wondering how long it would take for Dante to wake up. Wrath just sighed but slumped against the tree. They were far enough away not to get noticed but close enough to catch Dante's reaction to what had happened the night before.

Envy had spotted Pride earlier walking to get the morning paper and had grinned evilly knowing the look on Pride's face. The look had meant he was pleased with himself; he usually wore it after conquering a country. That said to the violet eyed sin that Dante's reaction was going to be big and loud.

Just then a loud horrified scream echoed through out the yard and probably Central too. He looked down at Wrath who looked right back and then they ran. When they had made it a block away they burst out laughing. "See? _That_ was definitely worth the danger." He stated as Wrath tried control the snickers that wanted to escape.

Envy: It's about time I got some revenge.

Sakura: I completely agree. So is this a Dante chapter or a Dante and Envy chapter because you showed up just as much she did.

Envy: So? It wouldn't have been any fun if everyone only saw it from her side. And it's a Dante chapter. Never put me in the same sentence with her again!

Sakura: Okay! Okay! Don't have to bite my head off. Um . . . Where's Ed?

Envy: He's pissed because he couldn't help with the prank. So he's locked himself in your room.

Sakura: He does realize he doesn't know Dante is your Master yet in this wacky messed up timeline.

Envy: Che. That's what I said.

Sakura: Oh well. We'll deal with a sulky chibi alchemist later.

Please read or review. Hope you like it.

Envy: Read and review or else.

Sakura: Envy!

Envy: I'm just motivating them. That's all.

Sakura: (Sigh) Right.

Envy: Sakura is still taking requests so go ahead.

Sakura: Yep! Just tell me who you want to see.

Envy: She'll get to them eventually.

Sakura: Envy!

Lady Sakura


	23. Step 23

Step 23

A/n: Number twenty - three coming up! Thank you for reading and reviewing. I found the solution to a sulky Chibi by the way!

Envy: Oh? What is it?

Sakura: Easy! Ed's going to be in charge of this chapter!

Ed: That's right! And I know just the right person for the job too.

Envy: Are you going to tell us?

Ed: You didn't tell Sakura and me when we asked you so I'm not going to tell you now.

Sakura: You could be nicer than Envy and get revenge that way, you know?

Ed: That's true . . . Hey! I'm not falling for that!

Sakura: Almost had him. Just say the disclaimer so we can find out who it is already!

Ed: Alright already!

Ed: Sakura doesn't own us. So there and now let me get to work before something bad happens.

Envy: Like what?

Sakura: What's he talking about?

Ed: I heard Hughes was walking around looking for me. So I want to write this and go and lock myself in your room Sakura.

Envy: I'm coming with you. I'm never going near that man again.

Sakura: So, you're leaving me out here all by myself? Defenseless?

Ed and Envy: Yes.

Sakura: You guys are cruel. Let's get this rolling maybe it'll give me enough time to formulate a plan.

Step 23

A man with long black hair that stopped just below the middle of his back with golden eyes was humming as he flicked through a magazine. Just then another soldier came through the door and waited for the Crimson alchemist to notice him.

Kimbley grinned and murmured. "Oh yeah, now that's the stuff. Show it all to me." The soldier blushed and started to inch nervously back towards the door as the golden eyed man finally took notice. Kimbley just grinned and jumped up, thrusting the magazine into the other's face.

"Doesn't just make your mouth water?" He asked cheerfully. The soldier just blinked then let his mouth drop open slightly, in front of his was a Reese's cup magazine. "I knew it! No one can resist them! So much chocolate, so much peanut butter, so good." He said nodding decisively.

"Umm . . . . Major? Are you alright? I mean it's been a full day and you haven't blown anything up yet." asked the soldier cautiously then continued anxiously. "I mean I like Reese's cups just as much as the next guy . . . Err . . . Their great." A dangerous glint had entered the Crimson alchemist's eye when the soldier had started talking and the soldier gave a squeak of fear before running straight out of the room.

Kimbley just snorted and muttered irritably. "I hate someone who can't appreciate the genius of modern science. I should've blown him up." He turned around to sit back down and continue his reading when he realized the soldier had left the door open.

"_Time to have some fun. Bomb's away!" _He thought gleefully, grinning evilly as he left the room.

As Kimbley strolled down the street relishing in his freedom he thought of places he would like to blow up. But most of the places he had already blown up and also he didn't want Archer coming after him so soon to put him back in that room. The man acted like he was his wife and it was starting to get on his nerves.

"_Hmm . . . Let's see . . . . Places that would really be a bang to blow up." _He pondered. He finally decided on two places to blow up. One was a coffee café and the other was a Reese's cup factory. That decided he immediately headed toward the café that had gotten his coffee wrong. It was the main reason he had picked the place.

The raven haired man grinned as he stepped up to the front door of the café and looked around. "Oh look at that, it seems that I don't have a key. I hope they don't mind if I let myself in." He stated casually before clapping his hands and placing them on the door resulting in a small explosion.

He stepped over the debris and into the café breathing in the aroma of fresh coffee. "Well, I suppose it would be a waste to blow this place up without getting compensation for the coffee they messed up." He said resolutely.

He helped himself to the coffee machine and sighed happily as he sipped steaming drink. "Now, this is good. It's almost like I'm back in that damn cell since I went back to the military. Better enjoy this while it lasts I suppose." He murmured.

The building went up in huge red and orange flames with debris flying everywhere and Kimbley was walking away slowly with his third cup of coffee. He would stay and enjoy the show but he knew that Archer would be hunting for him now.

He sighed and started towards his next destination. The Reese's cup factory, although every time he thought about blowing it up he actually started to feel remorse. He frowned and let his feet do the walking while trying to figure out his thoughts.

His thoughts continue to chase themselves while he finished off his coffee and tossed the cup away. He didn't even realize that he was at the factory or one of the factories since there were so many until he ran into the wall.

Kimbley grunted as he landed on his butt and started to clap but stopped himself. He was curious, he wanted to see inside the factory and also get some of the little cups.

An image of himself swimming through Reese's cups popped itself into his head and he shook his head to get rid of it. _"I'm the Crimson alchemist! I wouldn't do anything so stupid!" _He thought furiously.

He entered the factory and after going through many twists and turns started to get frustrated._ "Damn, this place is just as complicated as Lab 5 was." _He thought bitterly.

The Crimson alchemist gave a sigh of relief as he entered an open area and looked around carefully. There were boxes everywhere stacked neatly and the scent of chocolate perpetrated the air and he didn't even have a good sense of smell.

He was about to go to one of the boxes and start placing Reese's cups into his pockets when a familiar voice drifted through the room. The voice made him pale and his body tense up with his eyes widening.

"Kimbley? What are you doing here? What luck, I've wanted to see you again. Especially after the last time we saw each other. Now you're trying to steal _my _Reese's cups well looks like I'll get to have a little dirty." said Greed nonchalantly as he stepped out of the shadows.

That was all it took for Kimbley to clap his hands and put them on the ground causing an explosion and run.

Later found Kimbley safely back in his room sitting on his bed clutching his Reese's cup magazine tightly while he listened to Archer lecture him about leaving and about all the damage he caused while he was out on his bombing spree.

He just let Archer continue to rant and rave as long as he was safe from Greed. He looked at the door and relaxed as he realized it was shut and locked. _"I should've known Greed wasn't gone for good. Now he'll be after me." _He thought sourly with apprehension mixed in.

After the dust cleared and Kimbley had left, Greed had stepped fully into the light smirking before letting a flash cover his body. Now Envy was standing in Greed's place and grinning evilly.

The violet eyed sin snickered and thought. _"That should keep him away. These are __**my**__ Reese's cups! The only one allowed in here is Chibi - san. I have to wonder though how badly he betrayed Greed. Maybe I should tell Greed that he's in the same city . . . Could be fun. . . . Plus I __**need**__ my revenge on Greed for taking all my Reese's cups and giving them to Gluttony. . . And that alchemist is going to help me. Besides it'll be his payment for getting away from here alive after he wanted to steal my Reese's cups." _Envy then started to plan his revenge on Greed.

Ed: You're finally going to get your revenge, happy?

Envy: (Grinning evilly) Yes, very.

Sakura: Nice job! Is this a continuation chapter?

Ed: Nope. It's one big chapter. Just a cliffhanger.

Envy: No one is going to like you if you keep doing that, Chibi - san.

Sakura: It doesn't seem like a cliffhanger to me Ed.

Ed: Then maybe it's not a cliffhanger.

Sakura: But Kimbley is really going to be tortured in the next chapter, huh?

I mean seeing Greed's ghost was bad enough but if Envy gets them together-.

Ed: (Covering Sakura's mouth) As you know I will be in charge of the next chapter and anything can happen. Even though I bet everyone has drawn the same conclusion as Sakura but you'll have to read it to actually find out what happens.

Envy: I agree. So read and review and come back to read the next chapter otherwise I could make things very unpleasant.

Ed: Envy!

Sakura: (Mouth is still covered) Emph!

Ed: She said Envy.

A voice comes through the walls.

Hughes: Edward! Look at my sweet little angel! Isn't she just the cutest little thing in the world?

Ed: (Releases Sakura)

Envy and Ed: (Runs to Sakura's room and locks the door)

Sakura: (Runs to door and bangs on it) Come on guys! Don't leave me out here!

Hughes: Sakura! There's no one cuter than my little girl is there? Is there?

Sakura: Read and Review. And Help.

Lady Sakura


	24. Step 24

Step 24

A/n: Number Twenty- four is here! Thank you for reading and reviewing. I really appreciate it!

Sakura: (Peeks around the place she is using as a hiding place.) Is he gone?

Envy: No. But you should thank Chibi - san. He decided that you had suffered enough and came to help.

Sakura: How?

Envy: He went and distracted Hughes for you.

Sakura: (Winces) Ouch.

Envy: Mm hmm. Now what are we going to do?

Sakura: What do you mean? What are we going to do?

Envy: (Raises an eyebrow) Chibi - san was in charge of the chapter, remember?

Sakura: Oh! You're right!

Envy: (Smirking) Of course I am. I'm always right.

Sakura: What _are_ we going to do?!

Envy: _I_ just asked that!

Sakura: Well since Ed isn't here, the choices are either me or you. So? Who do you think should be in charge?

Envy: Well, it's obvious since you don't have the skills to pull this kind of chapter off that I will have to be in charge. (Sigh) What I do for you Kitten.

Sakura: Of course, thank you Envy. . . . Hey! What do you mean I don't have the skills?! Don't make me prove to you that I do have at least a little skill.

Envy: How are you going to do that?

Sakura: By being in charge of this chapter!

Envy: (Grinning) By all means go ahead and be my guest.

Sakura: Fine! I may not have much but I at least have some skill.

Envy: Well, I'm waiting for you to prove me wrong.

Sakura: I don't own them or Fullmetal Alchemist. No suing please. Time to prove that Envy isn't always right!

Envy: (Grinning) I am so scared.

Step 24

A boy with long dark emerald green and glittering violet eyes sauntered down the hall of the mansion. Pale skin glowed in the moonlight when he passed a window and he was grinning evilly.

Envy stopped before Wrath's door and knocked, waiting for the younger sin to open the door. Wrath hadn't even gotten the door open all the way before Envy let himself walk through as the younger sin gave a sigh.

The green haired sin gave a grin and plopped down onto the other's bed before saying. "Did you know that our _dear _friend Greed was still alive?" He asked casually. Wrath's eyes widened as he replied tentatively. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be? I even spoke to him." stated Envy irritably. Wrath came to stand before the other sin and seemed to be thinking about something. "Should we tell Master about him? I mean Master wanted him dead or on our side. So . . ." He trailed off uncertainly.

Envy raised an eyebrow at him before replying. "What would happen if I went on Chibi - san's side, huh?" Envy asked nonchalantly as blue - violet eyes widened in shock.

"Envy? What do you mean? Besides what does that have to do with Greed? " He asked cautiously. "Well, I'm just saying if Master thinks Greed is dead why bother telling her otherwise? We would just be sent to kill him and I'm going to kill him one day anyway. Besides I was the one who was almost sealed by the Master and probably would've been if she hadn't needed my powers." Envy drawled.

Wrath looked at him with curious eyes and then asked. "Envy? You just don't want me to tell Master that Greed is alive because you two have some sort of war going on, right? Also, are you planning on going to Edward's side? What? Does he have Reese's cups or something?"

Envy just blinked in surprise at the dark brown haired sin before smirking. "Yes, Greed and I have a war going on. I was thinking about letting you join me. As for going to the good side with the alchemists. . . I don't know yet. I'm actually thinking about it." He said looking closely at Wrath.

"Why?" asked Wrath. The violet eyed sin just patted the seat next to him and Wrath sat next him a little apprehensively remembering the last time he had gotten up close and personal with the other while the older sin had been acting strangely.

"_Envy had gone to chase Edward and had come back in a strange mood. Well stranger then usual. Then when I finally got my revenge he change into Mommy Sloth and I got beaten to a bloody pulp." _He thought wanting to wince at the memory.

"Lust already knows this and is keeping her mouth shut but I guess it wouldn't hurt if you knew too. Me and Chibi - san are dating." stated Envy seriously staring straight ahead at a wall.

Wrath looked at him in disbelief then closed his mouth that had been hanging open and then he blurted out. "When the hell did that happen?! How the hell did that happen?! Did you rape him?! Was he drunk?!" Envy just turned toward him with a raised eyebrow and then snorted before replying.

"No, I did not rape him. We haven't even had sex yet. Stupid Chibi - san. And no he wasn't drunk. At least I haven't been able to tell if he's drunk every time I'm with him. As for how and when? How the hell should I know?! It just happened. Done with your questions yet?" He muttered.

Wrath just nodded before a thought occurred to him. "I won't tell Master. And if you do decided over to Edward's side, I won't tell Master about that either. She'll have to find out by herself. I won't tell anyone else either since I know even Lust probably doesn't know about _that_." Wrath stated resolutely.

Envy just reached and ruffled his hair playfully. "So? Do you want to help with my revenge on Greed? I have to warn you though. There will be one more person I'll be asking to help with my plan." He said warningly.

Wrath just nodded as Envy started to grin evilly. "Perfect" He purred.

Edward Elric stacked another research book onto the table and sighed, thinking. _"Pretty soon I'm going to be as bad as Shciezscka. . . Then again maybe not. No one could be as bad as Shciezska."_

There was a knock on the door and he blinked aureate eyes as he paused in his task and gathered Reese's cups wrappers, tossing them into the trash before going to answer the door.

What awaited him at the door surprised him, it was Envy and Wrath. Looks like he wasn't the only one surprised. Wrath just looked at him in shock while Envy sauntered forward and kissed him in greeting.

It seemed that Envy liked to say hello like that lately and Edward wasn't minding it that much to start yelling. After all they were only getting a few strange looks and a couple of girls had cat called at them once making the golden haired alchemist blush bright red.

Envy pulled back grinning playfully while Wrath was the same shade of red as the flaxen haired teen but with wide eyes. Then Wrath muttered. "I think I'm traumatized for life." He just looked down at the younger sin while Envy raised an eyebrow.

"You're not traumatized. Stop acting like we just killed your cat or something. I told you Chibi and I were dating before we came over here." Envy said annoyed.

Ed realized that they were still in the doorway and then realized Envy had said that they were dating and felt himself blush.

"_I really need to stop that." _He thought sighing mentally and felt his blush darken as Envy tightened his hold on him. _"But I don't think it's going to be happening anytime soon." _

"We should move to the living room, don't you think?" He asked amused having interrupted the two arguing over whether Wrath was an attention seeking momma's boy and if Envy needed a dictionary to look up the word emotions and every emotion after that because apparently he was confused if he could fall in love with someone that he had hated and wanted deader than a doornail.

Both sins turned to look at him and Wrath blinked but nodded while Envy purred. "We can always finish the argument later. Besides I don't need a dictionary, I do have to act when I borrow a form, you know? If I didn't know anything about emotions I couldn't fool anyone close to that form into thinking that I was really that person."

Ed didn't reply but instead shut the door before following the other two into the other room and sitting down next to Envy who had taken up residence on the couch. "Okay, what are you two doing here?" he asked curiously.

Wrath frowned at that and Envy seemed to give him a sort of look but looked away. "I mean I would've understood Envy popping up even though he usually uses the window, so it's completely natural for him to drop by but not you Wrath. That's what I'm wondering about." He explained.

Envy just grinned before wrapping an arm around him and the blond leaned into the embrace. Wrath seemed to be paying very close attention to them and it was making him nervous.

"Well there's something you should know Chibi and it's about Greed." started Envy. He scowled and replied in confusion. "What do you mean? I killed Greed. Not like I had much of choice either. He wanted to die rather than go back your Master and he knew that your Master wouldn't have left him alone. So he wanted to teach me how to kill a homunculus and to die by someone's hands that could bring down your Master." stated Ed sadly.

Wrath and Envy looked at each other for a moment before Wrath asked curiously. "Did he tell you all this before he died?" The golden eyed teen let himself shrug before saying. "Some of it but the rest I got from Al. I just had to put it together. I don't know why he wanted to know how Al's soul was bonded to his armor though."

The green haired sin turned violet eyes toward his golden haired Chibi pensively. "Chibi? I found out a little while ago but Greed is alive." He said hesitantly. The sin had to wonder what the alchemist's reaction would be, both to the fact that Greed was alive and that he had been keeping it a secret. After all he had heard the guilt that had crept in when Chibi had said he killed Greed.

The blonde turned sharp golden eyes toward him and Envy felt a strange urge to wiggle in his seat while a little voice inside his head went. _"You're in __**so **__much trouble." _

"Greed . . . is . . . alive?" asked Ed slowly. He just nodded and gave a quick glance toward the smaller sin to see him hiding behind his chair with an 'Oh shit' look.

"And how long have you've known that he was alive, Envy?" He asked questionably. "Greed was the one who broke into my warehouse and stole all of my Reese's cups and then when I track him down he said he gave them to Gluttony who by the way is in the mental hospital. Along with Mr. Sparkle and wonder, I hear they've gotten close from what Lust tells me." stated Envy casually.

The violet eyed sin was starting to panic, he had never seen the blonde alchemist act like this and it was getting him nervous and because he was getting nervous he was starting to panic.

Ed simply stood before facing the green emerald haired sin then he shouted.

"What the hell Envy?! Why didn't you tell me that Greed was alive?! You must have known that I had felt guilty! You did say something about it when we fought for the first time after his death! We may still be enemies on the battlefield because we have to be but outside we're not! We're lovers! Want me to get a book for you?! You could be a little more sensitive! A least sensitive enough to tell me when someone I've killed has come back to life instead of hiding it from me! It was the first time I killed someone dammit!"

He was breathing hard by the time he was finished and was still glaring at the figure on the couch. Wrath had dropped his mouth open in shock during the blonde's rant and slowly clicked it shut. _"Where did he get all of that air?! Damn, was he __**loud**__. My ears hurt. Why did Greed need to teach him anything? He could kill us just by yelling at us. I think my ears are ringing." _thought Wrath wincing.

Envy was just looking at Ed and now it was the golden eyed boy's turn to get nervous. _"Maybe I did go a little overboard?" _He thought anxiously.

"I'm sorry, Chibi." muttered Envy. That statement made Ed's eyes widen and Wrath looked like he was about to faint or have a heart attack or maybe both.

"I should've told you. It was your first time killing a person and even though Greed was a homunculus it still counts." He murmured looking away uncomfortable.

Ed just smiled brightly knowing that to have Envy say he was sorry was something that was either rare or had never happened before. He planted himself in Envy's lap causing the other to jump.

The golden eyed boy just gave Envy a chaste kiss wrapping his arms around the sin's neck while Wrath was in the background making 'Ewe' faces and gagging motions and acting like he was trying to slice his own head off.

Ed pulled back giving the taller male a smile while Envy just grinned at him and they both looked over at Wrath who was turned away and glanced their way giving them a bored and innocent look making Envy raise an eyebrow.

Then Wrath grumbled. "You do know though that we have completely gone off the subject of what we were discussing, right?"

"Greed is alive. We've been over that now. Also Greed and I have always had a war going on between each other. He actually started it and it keeps going back and forth. Now I've enlisted Wrath's aid in putting the plan I have into motion and getting my revenge for the latest incident. Now, I'm asking you Chibi." Envy explained nonchalantly.

Ed just looked into violet eyes and felt himself nodding already. "Alright. I'll help so tell me what I need to do." He said resignedly. Envy just grinned before starting to explain the plan to both of them.

"What?!" shouted Wrath and Ed together. Envy was leaning back looking extremely pleased with himself with the blond alchemist still in his lap. "Are you sure that will work?" asked Ed nervously only to have Wrath follow his line of thinking.

"Yeah, Greed's not stupid right? Won't he know something is up? Master was easier to trick because she didn't expect it but Greed is expecting you to either attack or try to trick him." He said decidedly.

"That's why it's so perfect. It'll work if we all do our parts. And don't worry they won't die." purred Envy as he started to unbraid Ed's golden hair making the teen blush.

"So when do we start putting the plan into motion?" asked Wrath. The green haired sin paused running his fingers through Ed's now unbraided hair and thought for a moment. "Tomorrow. I don't know how much longer Kimbley will be in Central so the sooner the better." He finished decisively.

"Okay, then I'll see you at that huge park in the middle of the city around noon. I'll leave you two alone now." muttered the blue - violet eyed sin quickly before leaving hurriedly.

The flaxen haired teen shivered as Envy resumed running his fingers through his hair. A thought occurred to him and wouldn't go away so he voiced it. "You tricked your Master?" He asked curiously.

He felt Envy tense slightly before replying casually. "Yep, got her drunk and led her to someone else's house. She ended up sleeping with them and woke up horrified."

"Won't you get into trouble if your Master finds out it was you?" He asked sleepily. Edward could feel Envy relax as he replied coolly. "More than just into trouble Chibi. She'll probably kill me. But she doesn't see it as killing she sees it as disposing of the weak and pathetic."

Ed just murmured. "Secret's safe with me." Then Envy remember something and asked curiously. "Oh yeah. Chibi? Are you drunk?"

Sakura: Well?

Envy: You only mentioned Reese's cups three times.

Sakura: (Pouts) I know. But there was some comedy and romance and plotting. Doesn't that count?

Envy: (Rereads script) Hmm. Okay, I'll forgive you this time. Since I got Chibi - san's hair down finally. But I'm still pissed that you made me apologize.

Sakura: Don't worry about the Reese's cups they will be more in the next chapter. Your plotting saw to that, remember?

Envy: I know. Is Chibi - san going to show up for the next chapter or is he still being tortured?

Sakura: I don't know. Think we should go look for him? And bring the first aid kit?

Envy: Yes, but if Hughes is near him. . . He's on his own.

Sakura: I concur.

Envy: Read and review. You want to know what happens, right?

Sakura: (Sigh) Envy.

Sakura: I'm sorry about the cliffhanger. I know this seems like a three part chapter. But it's not. It's an Envy chapter with some Ed thrown in. But it discusses the beginning of what going to happen. But the real chapter will be next week and we will see Envy's plan bloom when-(Gets jumped on by Envy)

Envy: (Glaring) No wonder Chibi - san was getting annoyed. You want to blow all my plans and plotting away?!

Sakura: Mmfph!

Envy: Read and review. She's sorry for the lack of candy but at least you got more story to compensate. Also I will be in charge of the next chapter if Chibi - san isn't here. Were about to start looking for him. Isn't that right, Kitten?

Sakura: (Nodding) Mphf!

Envy: (Purrs) Good. No more telling people my plans.

Lady Sakura


	25. Step 25

Step 25

A/n: Number Twenty- five on the way! By the way we found Ed!

Ed: Found?! Found?! You ran into me! I should charge you for hit and run!

Sakura: But Hughes was behind you. . .

Envy: Besides we came back for you Chibi - san doesn't that count?

Ed: No!

Sakura: Come on! Be a good sport about this! Hughes is scary and you were the one who rescued me in the first place. Do you want all your hard work wasted?

Ed: Well . . . No.

Envy: See? Even Chibi - san can be reasonable sometimes.

Sakura: Good, now that's settled. Let's get started with the chapter! Everyone has been waiting patiently for you.

Ed: Alright already. Sakura doesn't own us!

Envy: Can we get on with it now?

Sakura: Yep, sure can!

Ed: (Sigh) I need a nap.

Step 25

A boy with long green emerald hair also known as Envy was about to start putting his plan of revenge into action. He grinned as he leaned against the wall of the alley.

It was night now and after meeting Wrath at noon, he and Chibi had helped the younger sin in gathering supplies. Now they just needed to set up everything and find someplace safe to watch the show.

But the other sin was being difficult about something and while he _knew _no one would fall for the obvious trap he also knew Greed and Greed took his namesake to heart completely.

"I already told you, Wrath. Greed won't be able to control himself. He'll see them and will want them. He may even realize that's he going into a trap but he will just have to have the Reese's cups. Actually Greed was probably one of the few of us that _was_ named properly." He explained as Edward watched from where he was leaning against his own wall across from him.

Wrath was standing in the area between them glaring at the elder sin trying to make him see reason as he stated. The night before he hadn't known this part of the plan but now that he did he was giving the violet eyed sin hell. Chibi strangely hadn't said a word about it.

Envy grinned mentally as he thought about what happened the night before after Wrath left. The blonde had fallen asleep in his lap and he had carried Chibi to his room before borrowing the brother's room. He had to wonder where he was though since usually the two were inseparable.

But the simple fact remains is that he had spent the night at Chibi's. The look on Chibi - san's face when he had popped up in the kitchen saying that they would have to meet Wrath soon and how he should only wear boxers around the apartment from now on because he looked so good had been quite entertaining.

Chibi had just rushed off slamming his bedroom door coming out later fully dressed much to the sin's disappointment and he had said as much while Chibi had been cooking. The flaxen haired teen had turned bright red and muttered something before focusing solely on the stove.

"_Now that I think about it . . . Didn't Chibi say something about Alphonse going to visit the wrench girl?" _He wondered before Wrath snapped him out of his thoughts.

"What about the alchemist, huh? Surely he won't just go somewhere because he was given a letter?!" he asked briskly.

Envy gave an evil grin as he replied nonchalantly. "Of course not. That's why I'm going to transform into Archer when I give it to him."

Then Edward straightened as he spoke for the first time since both sins had started arguing. "We need to get this done. Otherwise, we're going to have to wait until tomorrow to carry out the plan. So quit arguing and let's go already!" He said rationally.

The other two just nodded before splitting up to handle their separate jobs. Envy one way and the other two the other way.

Envy sauntered through the halls of the military headquarters or one of the branches. If his information was correct the Crimson alchemist should be in one these rooms.

He had already assumed the form of Archer and had attained a copy of the key to Kimbley's room. Amazing what you could when you were a shapeshifter. He let himself grin as a sense of victory filled him when he found the room before schooling his face into an Archer like look and unlocking the door.

As he walked in he spotted Kimbley on his bed reading what appeared to be a Reese's cup magazine. The raven haired man looked up lazily. "I have something for you. I suggest you do as it says." He stated casually before placing the letter down the table in the middle of the room.

As he was leaving not wanting to seem suspicious he paused, throwing over his shoulder. "I'm going to leave the door unlock but when you get back it will be locked again, understood?" He confirmed.

He got a 'Yeah, yeah whatever.' as his answer and left closing the door. He smirked as a flash of light covered his body changing himself into a nameless soldier. _"Well my mission is complete . . . . Now, I wonder how Wrath and Chibi are doing. ." _He thought.

The golden eyed alchemist sighed as Wrath issued another grumble about how stupid this idea was. They continued to lay down the Reese's cups and Wrath got quieter as they got closer to their target.

"_I have to admit he's right though. Not only about Greed but also just thinking about everything else that can go wrong with this part of the plan. The cups getting crushed by cars or people or even people picking them up. What is Envy thinking?! Well . . . . That could be the reason he picked to conduct this plan so late at night. Not many people that could get in the way. But so many things can go wrong?!" _He thought in exasperation.

"I know." whispered Wrath in understanding. Ed blinked before realizing he had said that last bit out loud therefore started to blush in embarrassment.

But the dark brown haired sin continued on not noticing. "Envy is just like that. But sometimes when he gets these insane ideas you should just go along with them because he will do anything to get you to say yes. Although I will admit when it comes to fighting Envy is a genius so the fact that he is thinking this is a battle between him and Greed is good so it's not like he's not serious it's just . . . . I don't know. Maybe he enjoys the challenge? Also sometimes Envy's most insane ideas that he comes up with can be the ones he wins with." He stated but Ed heard the same exasperation in his voice.

He looked at Wrath for moment. While Envy may get close to Al he knew the sin would never actually get that close to Al. But Wrath it seems had breached that barrier the green haired sin kept tightly around him. Also he hadn't realized until just awhile ago when they were talking how they were alike a little bit. He realized he now had a friend in understanding Envy.

He smiled at Wrath and the sin smiled back before they went back to laying down the Reese's cups.

When they were finally finished, Edward found a place to hide so he could see Greed and waited for Wrath. Wrath on the other hand started making noises around the door until he heard movement on the other side making a hasty retreat to where Ed was hiding.

They both watched as Greed opened the door, looked around but when he looked down his violet eyes widened. He just bent over picking up the orange candy before spotting another and after closing the door going to it and picking that one up as well.

Greed kept following the trail that they had laid down and he heard Wrath mutter. "It's just like Envy said." He could feel himself grinning and he kept himself from laughing as Greed kept picking up the little orange candies.

Wrath was still shaking his head in bewilderment as they got up to follow Greed. A memory had flashed across the alchemist's mind of when he had followed a moving Reese's cup and ended being kissed by Envy for the first time. He got the feeling that Envy got the idea from same one but knew Greed would see them and would give up seeing as it was only one cup.

"_Maybe the idea isn't as insane as I first thought." _He thought amazed as he followed Wrath.

The violet eyed sin was getting impatient waiting from where he had hidden himself. He knew that Wrath would find him when they got here but he hated the waiting. _"Where the hell are they?!" _He thought in frustration.

Then he spotted Greed following a trail of Reese's cups he had seen earlier and couldn't stop the grin that appeared. A warm weight settled beside him before leaning against him and he looked over to see his Chibi. Wrath settled in on his other side watching Greed with a grin matching his own perfectly.

He just wrapped an arm around the blonde before looking the other way and there he was, the Crimson alchemist looking up at the sky bored.

Greed had reached the end of the trail now and was staring at the raven haired man with wide violet eyes. His arms were full of candy and he looked like he had just been told Dante was pregnant, the green haired sin had never seen anything more hilarious.

The Crimson alchemist finally stopped his cloud watching only to find himself standing feet away from Greed, his worst nightmare.

"_Now it starts." _thought Envy.

"Umm . . . Hey there Greed. Nice night, don't you think? Perfect for a stroll and blowing up random buildings along the way." Kimbley started anxiously.

The violet eyes that were watching him kept sending chills of dread down his spine. "Why did you betray us? More importantly why did you betray me?!" asked Greed angrily getting right to the point.

He just shrugged before replying casually. "Got a better offer. It's just business, no need to get so bent out of shape."

That seemed to be the wrong answer because now he was being pelted by Reese's cups. "Hey, Hey! Stop that!" He shouted before clapping his hands trying to destroy the incoming the chocolate missiles.

He succeeded a little bit by blowing some up while melting the wrappers off of some more along with melting the chocolate itself a little because Greed was throwing them so fast. Now he was being covered in chocolate circles and winced as one hit his cheek sliding slowly down his jaw and neck.

One thought went across his mind when that happened. _"Gross" _Now it was back to just the orange wrapped candy, he was relieved not to be continued getting covered in chocolate. But they still hurt with Greed's strength and he couldn't stop himself from wincing slightly. Then he thought as Greed continued to pelt him.

"_He's really pissed off. I hope he runs out of ammo soon. Although when he does what's going to happen?" _

The dark brown almost raven haired sin only blinked when he realized that he didn't have anything else to throw. "You didn't go back to the military because of loyalty?! Or because you were tired of me? You betrayed me and your friends just because it was good business?!" Greed shouted angrily.

Kimbley just gave him a bored look even though on the inside he wanted to run and run very fast. "Yep, that's right." He stated nonchalantly. Greed just glared before shouting. "I'm going to kill you!" Golden eyes widened as the homunculus launched himself at him.

They ended up running in circles with Greed shouting. "Stop running!" Also Greed shouted once. "Why can't I catch you?! I'm faster!" The Crimson alchemist had shouted breathlessly back. "Humans can run do amazing things when their life depends on it!"

Then the sin just chased Kimbley out of the park and silence ensued for several minutes before Wrath had collapsed into laughter with Ed following.

Envy didn't stop himself from following their lead and leaned against the blonde. He had gotten Greed back good this time and once again the scene replayed itself making him rest his head on Chibi's shoulder while the flaxen haired teen laughed.

"See? My plans _always_ work." He purred once he got his own laughter under control. Wrath was gasping for breath while Edward was still giving a couple of chuckles.

Greed stomped his way back to his chair before throwing himself into it. He had chased Kimbley all over the city while avoiding exploding obstacles like trashcans and _still_ didn't catch him. In the end Kimbley had shouted. "I was being held at gun point you bastard! That's why!" Before shoving a dumpster at him and making it exploded thus escaping.

"_I spent all that time picking up those Reese's cups that were just sitting there and I used them all. What a waste!" _He thought irritably before pausing.

"_Wait a minute . . . . Those Reese's cups were all almost in a row like leading somewhere. Then Kimbley shows up just when I pick the last one up. . . " _He trails off thinking.

Then the dark brown haired sin stood abruptly as his eyes widened in realization. "Envy! Damn you! You bastard! I'm going to get you back for this!" He shouted angrily.

He kept muttering as he pulled out a little black book. He opened it and on the first page was both his and Envy's name. He put a line under Envy's name with the pen he always kept. They were even again. So unless he got Envy back or Envy did something else the score would remain the same.

"And I was winning too." He muttered sadly with a sigh and a little pout.

Sakura: There we go!

Ed: The great Greed pouting! (Starts laughing)

Sakura: I know. But everyone pouts at one point.

Ed: Yeah, you're right.

Sakura: Aren't we missing someone?

Ed: (Shrugs) He's around somewhere. By the way it seems something a little strange was going between Greed and Kimbley. Besides the chocolate fight and the chasing.

Sakura: Oh? Really? I didn't notice anything.

Ed: Really? Are you sure?

Sakura: Please read and review! I hope you like it and it was worth waiting all this time for!

Ed: I like how you avoided the subject.

Sakura: (Gives a nervous laugh)

Suddenly Hughes pops out of no where and with pictures in hand.

Hughes: This is my Darling little angel! She's cute right?! Right?! Of course she's is! She's cutest little girl in the world!

Ed and Sakura: (Both scream before fainting from the scare.)

A flash of light goes over Hughes body to reveal an evilly grinning Envy.

Envy: (Looks down at Sakura and Ed and snickers.) I knew it would work. But I didn't think they would pass out.

Envy: (Purrs) Don't forget Halloween is just around the corner. Who are you going to scare? Or maybe you will be the victim? If Sakura was conscious she would want to say this so I'll be nice and say it for her. Happy Halloween everyone.

Lady Sakura


	26. Step 26

Step 26

A/n: Number Twenty - six is coming right up! Wow, number twenty - six?! I can't believe it! I want to thank all my reviewers and readers even the ones who read my other stories. I really appreciate and knowing that people are reading and enjoying my stories gives me the greatest joy and also gives me reason to write.

Ed: Done?

Sakura: Yes, I'm done.

Envy: Good, I was getting bored.

Ed: By the way Envy . . .

Envy: Yes? Chibi - san?

Sakura: (Starts to move away)

Ed: Last week you scared Sakura and me almost to death. What do you have to say for yourself?

Envy: It was funny. You should've seen your faces and the way you both just dropped.

Ed: Oh really? Well, I'm glad you thought it was so funny.

Envy: (Raises eyebrow) Chibi -san?

Sakura: I suggest you go to my room and lock the door, Envy. But Ed will be able to get in anyway because he's an alchemist. I think it would be better if you two take this there though. Don't want to scare the readers away do you?

Ed: You're right. (Grabs Envy's arm and takes him to Sakura's room)

Envy: . . . ?

Sakura: (Suddenly hears Ed's voice yelling through the door.) No one wanted to experience, now that did they? He's really mad. Especially since he just got away from Hughes.

Sakura: I guess that leaves me in charge of this chapter. I also hope everyone had a Happy Halloween! Got lots of candy, watched scary movies and whatever else you do on Halloween!

Sakura: I don't own them, okay? Alright now that's done. What's next. . . Oh yeah.

Step 26

An aging man with slick back black hair was sitting behind an ornate desk with papers in his hands. He had a black eye patch covering his left eye and it seemed he was always smiling.

His name Fuehrer King Bradley but he was living a lie, he was a double agent working for his Master and her purposes. His real name was Pride and held the power called the All Seeing Eye.

He sighed as he leaned back into his chair and looked at the mountains of paperwork that he still had to complete. He swore that they never dwindled and even to his eye they even seemed to multiply.

He blinked as he noticed an orange wrapper sitting innocently on the edge of his desk. "Now, how did that get there? Ah . . . Salem must have left it when he visited me earlier." He mumbled to himself rationally.

He picked up the orange candy and gave it a long look. _"I am a little hungry_." He thought as he started to open the wrapper.

His eye widened as he ate the little peanut butter cup then he exclaimed. "It's delicious! No wonder everyone has been going through so much trouble to get their hands on these! I must have more! Where can I get more?!"

Pride entered one of the many Reese's cups factories confidently and smirked looking around. He could have found out where Envy's warehouse was but decided not to incur the other sin's wrath.

The other was possessive when it came to the little candies he had noticed. He remembered when Sloth had asked if he knew what kind of game Wrath and Envy could have played for the dark brown haired sin to be acting like he was hurt.

"_He touched something of Envy's and Envy got his revenge that's what. The brat may have been aching but the only thing truly hurting was most likely his pride for Envy catching him off guard. The other sins are fools for thinking that there's nothing that I don't see with this eye. It may not have happened yet but if I catch Envy doing something that will hinder our goal then I will report him to the Master. Then we'll see how cocky he is after being sealed for a few centuries. Now where are the boxes that hold those heavenly morsels?" _He thought looking around.

Upon spotting a couple of wooden crates, he went over to them and using his strength busted them open revealing the treasure within.

He smiled in delight before picking one up, eating it and sighing in bliss. Pride then looked at the rest of the orange candies and felt himself start to grin.

A short raven haired woman walked down the stairs toward the entry way where the elevator that led to Pride's office was. Dante had been avoiding Pride as much as possible ever since _that _incident.

She still couldn't believe she had gotten drunk and on what was suppose to be a non alcoholic drink too. Also the bar that had served her and caused her to behave as such was still operating because she was avoiding Pride!

"_I suppose I could just send Envy to burn it down. He would find it fun and he would make sure the job's done. Where is that boy anyway? I know he's still watching the Fullmetal boy but usually he shows up every now and then. Even if it is to complain about his mission. Oh well, at least he's not annoying me. Maybe Wrath or Lust. Hmm. . . ." _Shethought before coming to a halt when she finally registered the state of entry way.

The place looked like a hurricane had hit it or better yet a war had been fought there. Paintings were falling off the walls and some had. Walls had holes and dents while the floor did as well. Even part of the railing of the stairs had been ripped off and stuck into the wall like a flag.

"_Then again I could be wrong. Envy is clearly behind this." _She thought angrily trying to keep her famous temper and failing.

Dante saw a figure in the corner and immediately marched over to him to start giving the sin a lecture and then punishment that he would remember for decades to come.

She was not surprised at who she found in the corner, no she was astonished. "Pride?!" She shouted bewildered. The raven haired man turned and she noticed that his eye patch was gone but also that he had chocolate smeared across his face like a four year old.

"Master . . . No more Reese's cups. Can I have more please?" He asked and to her surprise he gave her a puppy dog look. The violet eyed woman only blinked before replying slowly. "Alright."

She handed him the Reese's cup that she carried with her at all time in case she wanted one. She had been doing that even since Wrath had given her Envy's but it had just been her luck that she had ran out when that man had told her that she had won that contest.

Dante watched as he ate it quickly and then her eyes widened as a change went over Pride. "Thank you Master! Thank you! Thank you!" He shouted cheerfully before jumping up and started running around the room laughing bubbly.

She felt her jaw drop slightly at the sight of Pride literally bouncing off the walls, destroying the room even farther if that was even possible all the while laughing gleefully.

"_Please don't go into another room." _She thought anxiously as she watched her precious paintings being torn to bits and scattered like confetti by the raven haired sin.

Pride just continued to toss the ruined paintings in the air as he crossed the room and when he got to her he tossed some on her and shouted. "Look Master! You're a Queen! A Queen!"

As the violet eyed woman watched the sin cross the room to destroy the other railing of the stairway only one thought went though her mind.

"_No more chocolate for __**you**__." _

Ed: (Walks out of Sakura's room and reads script) Never thought Pride would be one those kids that got sugar highs.

Sakura: (Laughing) I know!

Ed: It looks like Dante has made it her personal mission of making sure Pride never gets chocolate again.

Sakura: She sure has! Poor Pride! When he just discovered the joy of Reese's cups too. (Snickers)

Ed: Are you going to let Envy read this?

Sakura: Of course. Why not?

Ed: Because he'll start plotting again. Haven't we had enough of his schemes for awhile at least?

Sakura: Ed . . . He has to read it to know what's going on. He's in charge of the next chapter. Remember?

Ed: Dammit.

Sakura: He might not do anything, you know?

Ed: . . . Yeah right.

Envy: (Walks out of Sakura's room shaking his head slightly and grabs script from Ed)

Envy: . . .

Sakura: . . .

Ed: . . .

Envy: (Snickers) Hmm . . . . How old is Pride again?

Ed: Envy . . . What are you going to do?

Envy: About what?

Ed: I know you want to use this.

Envy: (Raises an eyebrow) Yea, but maybe later. I just got through with Kimbley remember? It's always good to have a trunk card Chibi - san.

Sakura: I told you so!

Ed: Shut up.

Sakura: Please read and review!

Ed: I can't believe you were right.

Sakura: If it makes you feel better. He said he would use it later so he will use it.

Ed: That does make me feel better. Thanks!

Envy: I'm still here, you know?

Lady Sakura


End file.
